


Nines Needs Normalcy

by AndroidTrash800



Series: Nines is Nefarious Universe [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Slice of Life, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, smut maybe?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidTrash800/pseuds/AndroidTrash800
Summary: With his serial killing days behind him, Nines' new mission is to propose to Gavin with the hopes that human-android marriages will soon become legal. But then things get complicated when Elijah ropes them into reuniting Gavin with his father.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Nines is Nefarious Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934497
Comments: 27
Kudos: 97





	1. A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Nines is Nefarious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226501/chapters/37929686), which I would recommend reading first as there are several events and some backstory from that fic which are referenced in this one.
> 
> If you chose to read this fic without reading the previous one, or would just like a refresher on some of the things that happened in Nines is Nefarious, here's some important events/info that pretain to this fic:
> 
> (***SPOILER WARNING FOR PREVIOUS FIC***)
> 
> \- Elijah Kamski and Gavin Reed are half-brothers. They hadn't stayed in touch much since Elijah left for college as a teen, but they recently reconnected.  
> \- Gavin's mother (Tammy Reed) passed away several years ago. His father (Atticus Kamski) mistreated him as a child. Gavin hasn't talked to him since, except briefly when his mother passed away. Gavin's father has pretty much always hated him, because he was a bastard child and a pale comparison to Atticus' other son. Atticus is the reason Gavin got the scar on his nose.  
> \- Nines works as a forensic scientist at the DPD. He used to be a serial killer. After Gavin discovered his secret and the FBI after went after him, Nines decided to stop killing, despite his programming telling him to. In the midst of that however, Nines self-destructed to prevent his memory from being probed by the FBI. With the help of Elijah, he was able to remain alive and get his body repaired.
> 
> Hopefully that covers the general need-to-know info, and hopefully nothing within the fic becomes confusing.
> 
> This fic starts off several months after the events of Nines is Nefarious.

11:58 PM FEBRUARY 15, 2040

INTERNET SEARCH: MASCULINE WEDDING RINGS

Being an android meant that Nines could search the internet at any moment, but he chose to do this particular set of research until Gavin was asleep.

RK900 was laying on his back and his human was curled up beside him, arm draped over his chest, clinging to his warmth while breathing in and out evenly. 

Nines was enjoying the winter season with Gavin and their cats. He could run his temperature up a fair amount, making him a walking radiator. Gavin and the cats became drawn to him like a magnet to iron. He couldn't recall a single night the past few weeks where Gavin wasn't pressing as much of his body to him as possible.

They were adjusting well to their first winter together. A lot of firsts had happened between them recently; first Halloween, first Christmas, first New Year's. Yesterday they celebrated their first Valentine's Day together. They both had to work it, but in the evening Nines treated Gavin to a nice dinner and fun in the bedroom. It was nice, and the hallmark holiday of love got him thinking about marriage more.

Marriage was not something him and Gavin had discussed yet. Perhaps they didn't need to considering their endeavors many months ago. Gavin risked his career and freedom to protect Nines, and Nines literally died to protect both of them. There was no doubt they were committed to one another, but marriage was putting a label on that commitment.

Despite all their previous trials and tribulations, they hadn't been together for very long. Not even a year yet. Even less than that if you cut out the time they were only fuck buddies and were broken up for a month. 

As of now, androids and humans couldn't legally marry one another, but a bill for it was proposed and was looking very promising. Nines anticipated it would pass very soon. It's initial proposal was what made Nines begin to seriously consider asking Gavin 'the big question.' If he said "yes," they could have a small ceremony, wear rings on their fingers, tell everyone they were husbands, have a honeymoon, perhaps buy a new place together...

It seemed very mundane and normal to want marriage so much, but Nines had been craving normalcy lately. Being a killer led to so much pain and grief to Gavin. He needed to do something 'normal.' Something to make Gavin― _them_ ―happy.

However, he questioned if getting married would make Gavin happy. It's very possible that asking Gavin to marry him could upset the human. Gavin had a hard time letting their relationship be public. He may not want to take it a big step further. Nines could live with that, but he hoped Gavin would be open to the idea of marriage.

Nines continued to stew in his thoughts while he browsed wedding rings online.

Basic gold and silver wedding bands; not quite good enough. Definitely nothing with diamonds or too garnish; that's not Gavin's style. Some simple black metal rings and ones with subtle inlays caught Nines' attention. Now those he could see Gavin wearing.

Then there was also the question of what kind of ring would Nines get? Surely something to match. He'd figure that one out after picking out Gavin's.

He saved a few different styles that he deemed acceptable to look at again and possibly to show to Tina to ask for her opinion.

Gavin's not the most open person, but Tina knows him just as well, if not better in some ways, than Nines does. She should be able to help him weigh in on these types of decisions.

He set his system up for stasis and stroked his sleeping human's cheek with his thumb.

Whether or not the bill passes, or if Gavin ends up rejecting his proposal, he knows they'll still be together. Gavin will always be his.

* * * * * * * * *

Nines sat at an unoccupied beach at one of the parks local to the DPD Central Station. It wasn't as busy on a weekday afternoon, but it still had its fair share of people out on walks or runs, taking advantage of warmer afternoon weather.

He was there waiting for Officer Chen, having asked her to meet him there while on her lunch break. She arrived a little late from the agreed upon time, carrying a bag of take out and a drink.

"Alright, Robocop. What's this secret thing you wanted to talk about?" Tina plopped down on the bench across from him, setting her food on the table along with her uniform hat.

"Who said it was a secret?"

"You wouldn't have asked me out to the park like this when we have some perfectly good tables and chairs in the breakroom. You know just because I'm a PO doesn't mean I can't do detective work too, right?"

"Alright, you're on to me. It is a secret. Don't tell Gavin."

"Figured it had something to do with Gavin. I won't say anything. Now lay it on me."

"Do you think Gavin's the 'marrying type?'"

After a second of processing his words, Tina grinned, giddy as could be, "You're going to propose to Gavin!? Oh my god, Nines!"

"I'm considering it, if you think he'd accept such a proposal?"

After a squeal of delight, the officer tried to regain her composure, drawing in a breath. "Okay, I'll be honest with you-"

"Please do."

"If you would have asked me a year ago, I probably would have said no. Gav's not really the 'marrying type.' He's too devoted to his job and, well, hasn't had the greatest experiences when trying to settle down with anyone." 

That's nothing that Nines didn't already know. He nodded a little solemnly, but Tina continued, brightening up.

"But for you, yes. Gavin's crazy about you, and you're good to him. I've seen Gav in several relationships, but I've never seen him so happy with someone before. No, not just happy, content, you know? He seems so content around you, like you two have known each other for years. You're a good fit."

"So you believe if I ask him, he'll say yes?"

"Yeah. I think so. He'd be an idiot if he didn't say yes. Hell, I'll beat his stupid ass if he doesn't say yes. No way he'll find a catch like you again."

Nines smiled slightly, feeling relieved by Tina's insight. "Thank you, Tina. I didn't want to make a fool of myself or humiliate Gavin if it wasn't something he'd be interested in."

"Sounds like you two haven't mentioned about marrying at all or anything with each other yet then?"

Nines shook his head, "No. Although he's mentioned taking some steps together in the future, like considering the idea of moving out of his apartment to somewhere nicer. Whenever he mentions anything about the future, I'm a part of it."

"That's sweet," Tina smiled, "But that means this is going to be a total surprise for him. Do you know when and how you're going to pop the question? Oh, and what kind of ring are you getting?"

"I don't know any of the details yet. Based on Gavin's personality type, it's probably best I do it privately, but beyond that, I don't have a clue where to ask him. Gavin's not a very sentimental person when it comes to locations, and we spend the majority of our time at the DPD or the apartment aside from the occasional outing with you and Stacy or Hank and Connor. Asking him in our apartment seems appropriate in a way, but that doesn't feel right either."

Tina shook her head, "No, you got to do something special. You're right that Gav probably won't like anything big or flashy―or an audience―but, he'll appreciate something thoughtful and someplace special or even romantic."

"I need to do something balanced," Nines mused, "Special, but not over the top."

"Exactly. The question is where to do it," Tina hummed, looking off into the distance and tapping her finger to her lip, then stopped when something came to mind. "Well, Gav did say once he wanted to see the Grand Canyon. Then he said how dumb and cliché it sounded."

Nines' system automatically began researching traveling to the Grand Canyon; airplane tickets, rental cars, tours, sight-seeing in the surrounding area,...

"You two haven't really been on a vacation together yet, right?" Tina asked.

"No."

"Then tell Gav you're taking him on a vacation to wherever he wants to go. Maybe he wants to go somewhere else other than the Grand Canyon, but wherever it is, just find a nice time and place to pop the question, and I think you'll be golden. Sunset's always a good time of day for it. Maybe after a nice dinner, and you two can fuck it out in a hotel afterwards."

"That does sound promising. We have vacation days we can use. I'll have to get the ring soon, but I can start planning with Gavin on when he wants to go. This is actually quite exciting. I've never been out of Michigan with Gavin." He had been out of state before during the time he and Gavin broke up and he went on a killing spree, but he doesn't look back on that time with fond memories.

"Excellent," Tina grinned, "Any thoughts on the kind of ring?"

"I don't have a specific one picked out, but I have some ideas on what Gavin might like."

"Good. If you need any help deciding, let me know. Oh this so exciting," Tina practically swooned. "Oh my god, and your _wedding._ If you plan to have a wedding of course―but you totally should! It would be so much fun. I could be like your maid of honor and help you plan it. Again, if you want me to be your maid of honor. No pressure."

Nines chuckled, "If Gavin says yes, I think we'd been honored to have you as our maid of honor." 

Nines' HUD pulled up some further suggestions and notes:

BEST MAN? ELIJAH KAMSKI? CONNOR RK800?

Could Elijah even go to their wedding? No one knew he was related to Gavin. It would be quite strange for the millionaire creator of androids to show up to the wedding of a police detective.

Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know yet if Gavin was going to want to get married, let alone have a ceremony.

"You're the best, Nines," Tina beamed, standing up to give him a half-hug. "I'm so glad to have you as a friend, even if it was through my other idiot friend."

"Well, I love both you and your other idiot friend very much."

When it was time for them to get back to work, Nines could barely focus on his tasks at hand. Part of his mind was currently dedicated to planning. Wedding ring options, the best scenic spots at the Grand Canyon during sunset, a guest list for the wedding.

He was definitely getting ahead of himself, and probably getting his hopes up, but at the same time he couldn't stop his mind from working on it, planning and even preconstructing events. 

When he proposed to Gavin, he would make it special and take Tina's suggestions into consideration. They could have a day of sight-seeing, then a nice dinner (nothing too fancy, but quality food and drinks Gavin would enjoy), then they would watch the sunset together. 

The sunlight would cast golden hues on Gavin's face with a sky of vibrant pink and purple and orange clouds in front of them. Nines would get on one knee and tell Gavin how much he loved him. How he was his whole world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Gavin would say 'yes' and kiss him. They kiss all the way to their hotel room and get tangled in the sheets together.

It would be perfect.

But there was still one more thing he wanted to do before bringing up the idea of a vacation together to Gavin. 

Tina gave him the go ahead on moving forward with the proposal, but there was one other person in Gavin's life that Nines wanted to talk to about it first.

* * * * * * * * *

Nines was nervous as he waited for Elijah or Chloe to answer the door. He wasn't nervous to discuss his proposition to Elijah, rather he was worried what Elijah's response would be, especially when he'd bring up the idea of if Elijah can even attend the wedding.

Chloe's warm, smiling face greeted him at the front door. She let him in and guided him to the living room where he waited for Kamski to emerge from his lab.

"Elijah, I hope this isn't a bad time," He said upon seeing him and noticing that the human's stress levels were slightly elevated.

"No, not at all. How are you and Gavin doing?"

"Excellent. I hope you and Chloe have been doing well?"

Elijah nodded but raised a suspicious brow, "What do you need? You mentioned on the phone that you needed to talk about something." Elijah sat down on his couch, gesturing for Nines to join him in the chair across from him. "Are you having malfunctions? Murderous tendencies again?"

"No, no," Nines laughed, "Nothing like that. It's- it's rather uncustomary to do now, especially to ask one's brother instead of their father or parental figure, but I don't know Gavin's parents. You're one of the people we're closest to, and the only one that knows the truth about what I've done, so it seemed only right to ask if you would be okay with it."

Elijah's eyes widened slightly as he listened to the android.

"I want to marry Gavin," Nines admitted. "I want your approval and your opinion if you think Gavin would say yes."

"I'm probably not the best person to be asking this you know. We hadn't spoken in years until you came along."

"I know. I've talked to Tina about it too. She believes Gavin will say yes, but I wanted your input as well. I want to be certain I'm making the right choice."

Elijah pursed his lips and soft wrinkles formed above his brow like he was working on solving a difficult problem. "Gav will say yes if you ask him."

"You sound so certain."

"I am. If I hadn't already started working on bringing you back to life, I'd bet Gavin would have eventually come to me, begging to fix you. You know how much he stayed in that lab with you while I fixed your body. He's already went against his moral code just for you. If you ask him, he will say yes."

Nines let out a synthetic breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you. That helps assure me in my decision, but are you okay with me asking him?"

"It doesn't matter at all what I think, but if it's that important to you, then yes. I'd actually be ecstatic to see my brother marry one of my creations."

"Don't say it like that to Gavin. He might change his mind."

"Oh I will. I'll hang that over him for the rest of his life," Elijah grinned mischievously, but Nines could see he was being honest in his previous answers.

"Thank you, Elijah. I look forward to being able to call you my brother-in-law."

"What are your plans for the wedding? I'd be happy to fund it."

"That probably won't be necessary. I'd have to discuss it with Gavin, but it will likely be a small ceremony with close friends such as yourself, that is, if you think it'd be appropriate for you to attend considering no one knows you're related to Gavin "

"Oh," Elijah paused, appearing to consider this revelation for the first time. "We'll figure some explanation out. Although I'm serious about funding it. If you change your mind let me know. What about rings? Have you purchased those yet?"

"No, I was waiting till after I heard what you and Tina had to say about proposing."

"Good. Don't purchase anything. I'll take care of it."

"That really isn't nece-"

"I know, I know, but let me handle this one."

Now Nines was worried. He didn't understand why Elijah would insist, but now he feared Elijah would pick out something expensive and gaudy that would not appeal to Gavin's tastes. Furthermore, how would they explain Elijah's presence away at their wedding? If they were going to start being friends with Elijah more publicly, or something along those lines, they needed to start doing that now so it wouldn't be a shock when he showed up to the wedding, if there'll be one.

"Keep me updated, won't you?" Elijah crossed his legs and leaned back, the ever casual presence, but Nines knew he was merely trying to cover up something that was giving him stress.

"I will. Elijah, I wouldn't normally ask, but as your friend I feel it is my duty to. Is there something troubling you? Does it have anything to do with your 'secret project.'"

"I guess there really is no hiding from the world's most advanced android. I'm fine and the RK800 is coming along. My distress is because my parents have left some urgent sounding messages on my phone before you arrived, and I don't look forward to finding out why."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nines stood, "I don't want to keep you from something that could be urgent."

Elijah shrugged, the simple motion reminding him of Gavin's own mannerisms, "Knowing them, it's likely that someone keyed my father's car, and he's upset about it. You don't need to apologize."

"I suppose I should be going anyway. I have lunch planned with Gavin soon. Thank you, Elijah, for everything. I'll be in touch."

He left with the sense that things were being set in motion. He had no doubt now that he was going to propose. Now he needed to bring up the topic of them going on vacation and find out where Gavin wanted to go.

* * * * * * * * *

Gavin impatiently tapped his foot and scuffed his sole across the parking lot asphalt. He was waiting for Nines at a cheap restaurant they had agreed to for lunch.

It was times like these that Gavin felt the itch to smoke again creep up, if just for something to do to pass the time. 

Relief graced over him when he saw Nines' car pull up. He could tell it was Nines' from the android cat decal on the corner of the windshield. He had bought it as more of a joke for Nines for Christmas, but the damn android loved it anyway and stuck it on his car. 

After Nines parked and stepped out of his car, Gavin felt a stupid grin spreading on his face for no particular reason other than he was happy to see him.

"Hello, gorgeous," Nines purred and had no hesitation in leaning down to give Gavin a kiss.

"Really, you're going to start flirting with me? You better watch out. We might spend my lunch break in the back of the car."

Nines smiled, and goddamn did Gavin love to see Nines smile. The android didn't use to smile. Gavin didn't think he even could when they first met, but ever since Nines' body was repaired, Gavin's been noticing Nines emote more and more. He can't complain, because it's been making him smile more too.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Maybe next time," Nines smirked, giving him another kiss before leading them into the restaurant.

They chatted about their days so far while Gavin ate. Later into the meal, Gavin's phone pinged.

He gave it a quick glance, expecting something work-related, but furrowed his brow when he saw it was a text from Elijah.

"What's wrong?" Nines asked, because of course he instantly knew when something was up. The damn android could read him like an open book with all his fancy technical features.

_ELI: I need to talk to you. Can you and Nines come over tomorrow?_

This wasn't a typical Elijah text. He usually mentioned wanting to have lunch and hang out if Gavin was available, not 'I need to talk to you.'

"It's Eli. He wants to see us tomorrow."

"Did he mention why?"

"No. You okay with going over tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wonder what he wants to discuss."

Gavin looked up at his partner who looked a little nervous. "What? Do you know what he might want with us?"

Nines pursed his lips for a moment, then shook his head, "No. Why don't you ask him?"

"Eh, I'm sure he'll tell us all about it tomorrow. If it was super important he would have told us to come over tonight or something."

Gavin texted back yes and arranged a time with his brother.


	2. Bad News, Good News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I did a dumb and accidentally had the first chapter say it published several days before actually posting this fic. Whoops.
> 
> Also I apologize if there ends up being more errors than usual. I've been writing mostly on my phone instead of my desktop, which means less diligent spelling/grammar corrections and a more difficult time organizing my writing.

"Alright, Eli. Why'd you drag me over here on my day off?" Gavin feigned annoyance like he hated being at Elijah's house on his days off. There was a point when he used to, but now he doesn't mind. He actually enjoys visiting with Elijah and Chloe most of the time, even if he won't outwardly admit it.

They were sitting in Elijah's living room, which was full of pretentious furnishings and decor. At least the couches and chairs weren't quite as uncomfortable as they looked. Nines and Chloe almost blended in with the furniture as their attention was drawn to the two humans in the room.

Elijah was leaning forward with a stiff posture on one of his couches looking down instead of lounging back nonchalant like he usually did. That was odd and worrisome, especially when he took a deep breath and sighed in response to Gavin's question. Gavin wasn't used to seeing his brother show signs of being troubled. Even when Nines 'died' he never appeared truly concerned.

"What is it?" Gavin asked, not even trying to hide the worry in his tone, "Is something wrong with Nines? With you?" Gavin's heart leapt into his throat at the thought of something hidden harming either of them. 

"No. My parents called yesterday. They were both worked up because…" Elijah looked up at him, "our father told my mother the truth. He told her about you."

Gavin felt the blood draining from his face. "How much did he tell her?"

"I don't know exactly, but he told her a lot. About his affair with Tammy. That you're his son and that you're still alive living in Detroit."

Gavin had hoped that something like this would never happen. That the past would just stay buried. That the secret that he was a bastard Kamski son would go to their graves. "Why. Why would he tell her after all this time?"

Elijah shrugged, "Said something about confronting his flaws and coming to terms with his past after they experienced some kind of couples’ spiritual retreat over Valentine's Day."

"Barf.”

"I'm trying not to imagine what that was like. No matter why, my mother now knows about you."

"How's she taking it? I bet she hates me and my mom."

"Not at all. She's forgiven Father and she… well she really wants to see you."

"Why? I've never met her before. We should keep it that way."

"Father wants to see you too."

Gavin's fists clenched, "I especially don't want to see him. Tell them too fucking bad or just say you haven't seen me in years."

"I… actually already told them that I've been in touch with you."

"Eli!"

"They asked, and Mother sounded worried since Father mentioned you worked for the police."

"Whatever. Just tell them tough tits. I don't want anything to do with them."

"They sounded like they really want to see you. My mother is begging to meet you. You are a part of their family in a way―my family. Maybe it would be good for you to meet them. You clearly have a lot of issues still from our childhood and my father. Talking to them could help you deal with it."

"Nope. I'll go to therapy for my issues if that's what you're worried about. I'm perfectly happy without them. I have you. You are plenty. I don't need any more Kamskis in my life."

"They want to see me too. I agreed that I'd come visit them in Ohio very soon. They are surely going to bombard me with questions about you if you don't come too."

"Then that's your problem. Not mine."

Elijah sighed, "If you don't come visit them, they'll come to Detroit at some point. I thought that us visiting them would be easier."

"Since when did you think it was okay to make these plans? I thought you were the fucking hermit that didn't go anywhere, and now you're trying to get me to go along with you so we can have what? Some kind of family reunion? I don't want that shit."

"I thought you might not, which is why I'm now asking you to go for me. I sacrificed weeks working on your boyfriend to bring him back to life. I hope you'll sacrifice a weekend with me so we can put my family's mind at ease."

"Un-fucking-believable. You're going to use the repaired-your-boyfriend card on me? What next? Are you going to tell me you'll deactivate Nines if I don't come with you?"

"I would never do such a thing. I'm not going to force you to meet them. I'm asking you as your brother to give this a chance. You are part of my family again and I think you should meet the rest of my family. Of your family. "

"They're not my family," Gavin shook his head and stood up. "Our dad did some real shit things to me and my mom. I can't forgive him for that. I can't look him in the eyes and pretend that everything's fucking fine and dandy now. Call them and tell them I'm not going."

Gavin walked outside. He needed fresh air. He needed to move his body before he got pent up with rage. He paced along the lake, watching the lazy ripples of the water and listening to the crunch of grass beneath his feet.

Nines soon stepped outside to join him. Gavin kept walking. Nines fell into step with him, not saying a word but holding his hand out in invitation.

Gavin took it with little thought, squeezing the android hand flush against his own. 

"I can't see my dad again, Nines. I don't know what I'd do if I saw him. I'd probably punch his stupid face."

"From what you've told me, he deserves it."

"You're damn right he does."

"What if he's a better man now?"

"So what? He still fucked me up for life."

"I mean would that change your mind about him at all? Look at us. You and I've changed a lot in just a year. Maybe he's learned the error of his ways and wants to be good now. Need I remind you what kind of monster you fell in love with?" Nines squeezed his hand. "Maybe seeing he has some good in him will bring you peace."

"I don't know. Even if that's the case, I can't face him. Life's finally good, you know? I have you, I have Tina, the cats, and Eli. I don't want to lose any of that. I especially don't want to lose you again."

"You won't lose me by seeing your father. I'll always be here. I don't think Elijah is going to go anywhere either. We're all here for you. And we want what's best for you."

"And what's best for me is forcing me to see people I don't want to see?"

"No one's forcing you. What you do is your choice. Elijah and I aren't going to love you any less no matter what you decide to do, okay?"

"Okay."

They walked together for several more minutes. Gavin stewed in his thoughts.

Elijah had mentioned before that his parents had moved to Ohio during his booming success with CyberLife. Elijah's mother apparently had extended family there, although Gavin thought it was a little odd that they didn't stay closer to their son in Detroit.

It was ironic that Elijah was asking this of him, for what he knew, Elijah wasn't a very family oriented person. He was obsessed with his work; relationships always took a backseat, even when they were kids. He hardly talked about his parents or any other members of his family.

"Gavin," Nines said softly, almost a whisper as though he knew Gavin was waist deep in his thoughts and didn't want to disturb him. "Chloe's asking if we're going to stay for a while."

Gavin nodded, "Yeah. Yeah we can stay for a bit."

He took his time leading Nines back inside Elijah's house.

Elijah stood up immediately once they entered, asking, "You wouldn't by chance have changed your mind, have you?"

"I'm going to think about it, but don't get your hopes up," Gavin told him.

"Don't take too long. They want to get together in three weeks."

"Oh, now there's a fucking deadline?" Gavin groaned to himself. 

He was going to think about it, even though he was already certain what his final answer was. He was perfectly fine with continuing his life as it was without seeing the Kamskis. 

* * * * * * * * *

Nines planned to suggest their vacation to Gavin that day, but now didn't seem like the right time with the news and drama of the Kamskis. He could tell it had been on Gavin's mind all day after they left Elijah's. Mentioning the vacation he wanted them to take could be a nice distraction for Gavin, or it could add to his level of stress and make him feel overwhelmed. Nines decided that it wasn't worth risking the latter. They could start planning the vacation later when they had more time.

That night when they were asleep in bed, Nines' was suddenly brought out of stasis with an alert that Gavin's vitals had changed. Gavin appeared to be dreaming, his heart rate and breath quickening. 

Nines monitored his human closely, realizing that whatever Gavin was dreaming about was likely becoming a nightmare.

His suspicion was confirmed when Gavin jolted upright in bed, clenching the blankets, letting out a distressed sound. 

"Gavin, it's okay. You're safe," Nines was quick to comfort him, tentatively placing a hand on his arm. "I'm here, love. We're at home. Everything's okay."

Gavin's chest heaved, and his bare torso was damp with sweat.

"You just had a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"Mom. Where's mom…" Gavin's words died on his lips as he looked towards Nines and reality came back to him. "Fuck. God dammit," He hissed, running his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry, love," Nines whispered, wrapping his arms around Gavin' shoulders, holding him close. Ms. Reed had passed away several years ago. Gavin talked about her once in a while, and it was clear he was very fond of her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gavin shook his head, leaning into Nines. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Silent and close to one another. Gavin eventually settled down beside him and Nines took the opportunity to hold him closer.

Gavin fell asleep ten minutes later. It was strange how humans dreamed. Sometimes their dreams held meaning, other times they were complete nonsense. This one seemed like the former, but Nines wouldn't know unless Gavin talked about it.

The next morning as they prepared for their day, there was no mention of the nightmare.

Nines considered leaving it be and not bringing it up, but he really wanted to know. If they were to get married someday, they needed to be honest with each other―or so the advice he researched about how to have a long lasting marriage said.

"Love," Nines spoke softly.

"What? If you're going to ask me about the thing with the Kamskis, I told you both I'd fucking think about it."

"It's not about that. I was wondering what you dreamed about last night. You don't wake up from nightmares very often."

"Oh. Uh, I don't know," Gavin shrugged.

"You're lying."

Gavin gritted his teeth and muttered under his breath, "Fucking androids." With a sigh, he went on, "Alright, I'll confess. I don't remember much. It was all kind of jumbled too. They usually are, you know? Well, you know what I mean. I think you were in it at one point. And then I was in the old Kasmki house. The one Eli was at when we were kids. But it was weird and confusing, like a maze. His dad was yelling and throwing things in the living room. And mom…"

Gavin swallowed, trying to hide the crack in his voice, "I thought she was in the other room. Thought she could help with whatever chaos was going on. That she was still alive…"

Nines immediately wrapped his arms around Gavin. His human used to be a little more guarded when it came to accepting this kind of physical comfort in his times of vulnerability, but now Gavin melted into him with ease.

"Fuck," Gavin drew in a shaky breath, "talking about my shitty father's got me thinking about her a lot I guess. God I wish she was here. Maybe she'd know what I should do."

"What do you think she would have wanted you to do?"

After a beat of silence, "I'm not sure. She told me she was an idiot for falling for Atticus. She hated him for not telling her that he was already married sooner, and of course wasn't happy that he wasn't more involved in our lives. She loved Eli though. She was sad when Atticus stopped letting her babysit him. She'd say that Eli was the book smarts to my street smarts," He smiled a little at the memory. "That if we were together, we'd be unstoppable. A 'dangerous duo' she'd say.

"She'd probably be happy I've reconnected with Eli, but I don't know about Dad. Before she… before she passed, she said she'd forgiven him, because if it weren't for him, she wouldn't have had me."

Nines placed a kiss on Gavin's temple. "I suppose that is one thing I need to thank your father for. Even if he was nothing more than a sperm donor, his DNA created the human I love more than anything."

"I don't want to hear you talk about my dad's sperm, you fucking weirdo android." Gavin made a face of disgust. "I dunno how I fell in love with you. I dunno how _you_ fell in love with me. That's some dumbass moves on both our parts."

"I guess that's why we fell for each other."

"Guess so."

Nines didn't have any firsthand experience on what it was like dealing with parental issues. He didn't have a mother or father, nor any parental figure in his life. It wasn't something he needed, but it was something he was missing compared to most humans.

What mostly concerned him was his lack of experience to help Gavin out more in his situation. 

* * * * * * * * *

The following day, Gavin tried to keep busy with work. Focusing on cases meant he didn't have to focus on the past currently haunting him like a ghost over his shoulder. At least for a little while. 

After dinner at his apartment, his phone rang with Elijah's name lighting up on screen.

"Fucking hell," He groaned. He debated answering for a moment before answering, "What do you want, Eli?" He threw a glance over to Nines who was intently listening in.

 _"Have you made a decision yet?"_ Elijah wasn't going to forget about it, as much as Gavin wanted him to. _"I mentioned to them that you were thinking about it. Mother's excited and asked what your favorite meals are."_

"Eli,” Gavin sighed, "Don't pester me about this. I need more time."

_"I know. It was her words, not mine. So what are your thoughts about it currently? Have you considered coming yet?"_

Gavin groaned, as if prolonging answering would make things better. He was tired from the day and wondered if Elijah knew that. He probably thought it would be easier to break Gavin down at the end of the day. He wouldn't exactly be wrong.

 _"Is there anything I could offer to help convince you?"_ Elijah continued on. He could get rather annoying when he wanted something his way. Okay, maybe Gavin got like that too, but still.

"I have some questions."

_"Ask away."_

"Are you going to be there the whole weekend?"

_"Yes."_

"Can Nines come and be with me the whole time?"

_"I don't see why not."_

"Do you think your father would… do anything to hurt Nines or me?"

_"Of course not. He's not a monster, Gavin."_

Gavin grits his teeth to hold back saying, _'Maybe not to you.'_

"If for some reason he, or anyone for that matter, does try to do something, you'll be willing to back us up?"

_"Need I remind you I repair-"_

"Yeah, yeah. You brought Nines back from the dead, and are going to bring it up for the rest of my life, I know. Just promise me you'll stay by me?"

_"I will."_

"If I can't take it and need to bail, will you not hold that against me?"

_"I'd rather see you put in the effort than not going at all."_

"Eli."

_"Yes, I promise I won't hold it against you."_

"Thanks." Gavin was silent for a moment as he thought. 

_"Any other questions?"_

Nines will be there. Elijah will be there. He can bail if he needs to. He has an out. It's not like he's a kid being forced into a mandatory school social activity. He's an adult, and a cop with a super scary (when he wants to be), overprotective android. He's only visiting Elijah's parents, although he would rather do a high stakes raid over meeting them.

_"Gavin?"_

"Yeah, I'm here." He sighs before agreeing, "Fine, I'll _maybe_ go. I need to double check that it's okay with Nines though and that I can take the time off work.

_"Really?!"_

"Yeah, but you better not ask me for any more favors for a long time."

_"I'm so glad you're going. Nines too. Thank you, Gav."_

"I said _maybe-_ ugh, whatever. When exactly are you visiting them?" 

_"We were discussing the first weekend of March. Friday through Sunday."_

That was less than 2 weeks away. That felt too soon, but Gavin also wouldn't mind getting it over with than having to dread it for weeks.

"Alright. Fine. I'll talk to Nines and get back to you later."

_"Thank you, Gav. I really mean it."_

"Yeah, whatever. You're welcome I guess. Later." Gavin hung up and looked over to his partner. "You catch all of that?"

"Yes. I'm proud of you for stepping out of your comfort zone to do this for your brother."

"You're going to come with me, right? I'm not going without you."

"Obviously. I'm sure Captain Fowler will grant us the time off."

"I'm secretly hoping he won't."

* * * * * * * *

Nines had mixed feelings about Gavin agreeing to see the Kamskis. On one hand, he truly believed that seeing them would give Gavin some needed closure on the darker days of his past, but another part of him was selfish.

They were taking three days off of work, which wasn't much, but it would cut into the days they could take off for the proposal vacation he had planned. 

This also prolonged bringing up his discussion about where they should go for it. After Gavin agreed to visit the Kamskis, he'd become rather frazzled and stressed about it. It was a tossup on whether talking about a vacation would give Gavin a distraction or more stress. He didn't mention it for now.

He supposed that in some ways, he could take this trip as a test run of sorts. He'd begun planning on what they needed to pack for the trip to Ohio.

He didn't need much for himself. Enough clothes for the weekend and thirium (not entirely necessarily, but he'd bring it just in case) was all he needed. Gavin, on the other hand, needed to pack clothes, a long list of toiletries, his phone and tablet charger, snacks and drinks for the road, and anything else his human could need for the weekend trip.

Additionally, other plans needed to be arranged. The cats needed a babysitter, which between Tina, Stacy, and Connor, shouldn't be a problem. They need to book a hotel and have money set aside for meals and other expenses. Nines was happy to take care of all of it.

"What are we gonna tell them, babe?" Gavin asked while lying in bed. They were going to request the days off to Fowler tomorrow morning and notify their potential cat sitters of their weekend trip. "Do we even tell them we're going to Ohio? Or should we tell them we're going somewhere else?"

Gavin was of course paranoid about them finding out he was related to Elijah Kamski. The human didn't have any other family members to visit he could use an excuse, and Nines clearly didn't have any anyone he could use as an excuse either 

"It's likely best we say we're going to the state we're going to. I doubt any of our friends will look too much into our trip, but in case they do, we wouldn't be lying about where we are."

"Okay, so you want us to stay close to truth, but babe, why in the fuck would we, or anyone for that matter, chose to go to bum-fuck Ohio?"

"We could tell them we're just going on a short weekend vacation to get out of Detroit for a bit?"

"In bum-fuck Ohio?"

"Is it really that bad there?"

"Shit if I know, but it's not one of the places most people think about going to for a vacation. Tina's especially going to think it's weird that we're going somewhere like that over like New York or even Pennsylvania. There's a lot more interesting shit there."

"Are those places you'd like to go to someday?"

"Uh, maybe? New York has Niagara Falls, right? That'd be cool to see, but we're not going there. We're going to fucking Ohio."

"Maybe there's something in Ohio worth seeing?" Nines suggested, "Perhaps there's a convention or event going on that weekend we could say we're attending?"

"Nah. No conventions. Tina will beg for pictures and we’d have to actually pay money to attend and shit. We need an excuse where we won't be asked to provide much evidence or if we do have to provide evidence, it's gotta be something that would be easy to fake."

Nines did a quick internet search on what may be relevant to Gavin in Ohio besides the Kamskis.

Apparently Gavin's interested in Niagara Falls. Nines uses that as a starting point in his search.

"Cuyahoga Valley National Park has waterfalls, and it's not far from where the Kamskis live."

"I guess that could work, but that sounds more like a day trip than a whole weekend."

"Not when you take into consideration how much time I need you alone in the hotel," Nines smirked. He ran his hand slowly up Gavin's thigh, "After hiking all day you would be sore, and it would probably take me a whole day just to work out all the tension in your muscles"

"Fuck," Gavin shivers. "Now I want to do this pretend vacation trip for real."

"It is a big national park too. I think it’s entirely reasonable that we’d spend a weekend doing that. Do you think they'll be convinced? "

"Yeah, I think so. That would make sense. We take the weekend to hike and fuck. Tina would believe that. And it'd probably be easy enough for you to get some pictures or something, right, even if we aren’t able to do it?"

"Of the national park? Yes. Of us fucking? Also yes, but I don't think those would be appropriate to share."

Gavin playfully bats his arm. "You know what I mean, you big, pervy android. Now are you going to do something else with your hand or are you just teasing me?"

Nines' hand was still on Gavin's upper thigh, thumb rubbing slow circles right next to the hem of his underwear.

"Teasing you mostly. But if you ask nicely, I may do something else with it."

POSSIBLE ADDITIONS TO PACKING LIST:

  * HIKING SHOES FOR GAVIN
  * HIKING SUPPLIES



PROPOSAL NOTES:

  * GAVIN WANTS TO SEE NIAGARA FALLS



* * * * * * * * *

They submitted the days they requested off to Fowler who told them they would likely be able to get them off, but he'd confirm later that day.

"You're going to Ohio?" Tina asked with a confused expression when Gavin told her about their trip. 

"Yeah. Nines found a great deal on a nice hotel near this national park that seems pretty dope. We thought we could use a little break away from Detroit," Gavin shrugged.

"Oh. Is it like one of those really fancy hotels with lots of honeymoons suites?" Tina slowly grinned and looked towards Nines.

 _Shit._ Nines clenched his jaw. Tina thought he was planning to propose to Gavin on the trip. It was sounding similar to the kind of proposal getaway that they had previously discussed. "No, it's not that kind of hotel, but we will probably be spending a great deal of time in it."

"Yeah, T," Gavin added, "what do you think we're made of money now to afford fancy shit like that?"

"You got to treat yourself _sometimes_ , Gav. Anyway, it sounds fun. Lots of scenic places at that national park, huh?" Tina briefly eyed Nines again to show she was in on the secret.

"Uh, I guess?" Gavin answered, noticing the weird glance Tina just gave his partner.

"Great!" Tina couldn't stop smiling. "I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time. Tell me _all_ about it when you get back."

"We will," Gavin replied cautiously, catching on to the fact something was up. "Can you and Stacy watch the cats that weekend?"

"Of course. Anything for you two."

Nines tried to convey in his look to her that no, he wasn't proposing to Gavin yet. She was oblivious, however, going on with her day. He'd have to tell her in private, or-

"Hey, babe," Gavin whispered to him when she was out of earshot. "Is it me, or was Tina acting kinda weird?"

"She often acts strangely, as most humans do."

"Yeah, but like, you don't think she somehow knows do you? Why we're really going there?"

"I don't see how she possibly could, unless Elijah or Chloe told her. Perhaps she's just happy to see you getting out."

Gavin nodded but didn't seem assured by Nines answer.

Nines couldn't possibly tell him the real reason Tina was excited. He also realized that it was a good idea not to tell Tina that he wasn't proposing, because it meant she wasn't second guessing the reasoning behind their trip. It would be best for now to keep her in blissful ignorance.

Later in the day, when Connor and the Lieutenant weren't busy, Nines formally informed them of their trip.

"Ohio? Why the fuck would you want to go there?" Hank asked. 

Ah, there is the confusion Gavin had warned him about earlier. 

"We're going to the Cuyahoga Valley National Park. It has waterfalls. Gavin and I will have some time alone away from work."

"Weird choice, but okay," Hank shrugged. "You kids have fun. I wouldn't recommend getting down and dirty in the forest though."

"I highly doubt Gavin would want to do that. We have a hotel to stay at for that kind of activity."

Connor piped in, "Do you need us to take care of your cats?"

"Tina and Stacy have it covered, but if they are unable, I'll let you know."

"It sounds like a nice trip, Nines. Perhaps the Lieutenant and I should do something like that."

"I am _not_ going hiking," Hank protested.

"Even with me and Sumo?" Connor pouted.

"Are your processors feeling okay? Sumo wouldn't last five minutes on a hike."

Nines let them bicker and continued on with his own day, crossing off his list the task of telling their friends and superior about their upcoming trip.

* * * * * * * * *

On February 23rd, the android-human marriage bill was officially passed. Nines was overjoyed and wanted to share his excitement with Gavin, but he didn't want to seem overly enthusiastic and risk giving away his plan.

There was no mention of it all day by either of them until the evening over dinner.

"Oh, did you see that androids and humans can get married now?" Gavin asked, scrolling through his phone with one hand and eating with the other. "What am I kidding? You see and know everything."

"Yes, I did see it. It's nice hearing the good news. There were many happy android and human couples rejoicing over it."

"Yeah. Heard one couple already got married today. Makes me wonder who of us here is going to get married first."

Nines raised an eyebrow. A mix of worry and yet hopeful excitement swirled in him. Maybe he'd hear from Gavin himself now that he wants them to get married someday. "Who are you talking about exactly?"

Gavin gestured vaguely, " Stacy and T, or Hank and Connor. Which pair do you think is going to get engaged first?"

"Oh." Not what he was expecting to hear. "I haven't thought about it."

"My bet's on Tina and Stacy. I don't think T's in a rush to get married, but I can't see Connor or Hank getting hitched before her."

Nines didn't have much of his own input to give; too focused on trying to distinguish if the thought of them getting married was crossing Gavin's mind at all. The human gave no indication if it was. 

Maybe Tina was wrong. Maybe Gavin didn't ever want to get married.

"Hey, babe? I was thinking," Gavin started. Nines' thirium pump began beating hopefully again.

"Yes?"

"What if you- uh, remove your LED when we go see the Kamskis?"

"Why would I do that?" Nines furrowed his brow. Gavin shrugged. Nines said what his human wouldn't aloud. "You want me to pretend to be human."

"I mean, you don't have to pretend to be human. You could just… you know, not mention it."

"No. I'm an android, and I won't hide that fact. Gavin, I know all of this is hard for you, but I'm not going to pretend I'm something I'm not."

"Why not? You've done it before?"

"That was different. I was pretending to be a better person than I was, not a different species."

"Fine. Alright, you don't have to pretend to be human, but, uh there is a big favor I need to ask you. Please don't be mad."

Niles frowned, scrutinizing him already, "What is it?"

"Could you, um we, not do… couple things around them? Just pretend we're friends or something until I can figure out how to break it to them that you're my boyfriend? My dad was never cool with the whole being gay thing."

Red error messages clouded Nines HUD.

GAVIN REED - LOVER v

OBSERVATIONS:

  * GAVIN IS REVOKING PUBLIC RELATIONSHIP?
  * GAVIN IS ASHAMED OF BEING WITH RK900?
  * GAVIN IS AFRAID



Hurt and anger flashed across Nines' face, his LED blinking red. "You want me to pretend to be human _and_ you want me to pretend we aren't even together? You want me to erase two aspects about myself that I take great pride in?"

"Babe, I don't mean it like-"

"If you are so ashamed of being seen with me around the Kamski's, perhaps I shouldn't even come along with you. I'll stay here and take care of the cats."

"No! No, please still come with me, Nines."

"I have no reason to if you're going to lie about me and your life. Elijah will be there. You'll be fine."

"No, Ni! You don't understand. My dad fucking hates that I'm his bastard child, and on top of the he hates that I'm gay. It's nothing personal against you. L-let me at least get a read on how homophobic he is now before we come out to them."

"No. You're a grown man, Gavin. You shouldn't have to hide yourself or me from him. I'm your boyfriend, and I deserve to be treated as such when meeting your family." 

Gavin groaned, "You don't get it-"

"I perfectly understand. You're letting fears of your adolescence control you. You either introduce me as your boyfriend or I won't go."

Nines headed straight for the apartment door.

"Babe!" Gavin called after him, "Where the fuck are you goi-?"

"For a walk," he snapped back and shut the door behind him.

It was dark out, but there were plenty of streetlights, headlights, and porch lights illuminating the way.

Nines was h̵̤̾ṵ̷͝r̴t. That was the emotion he was feeling. Hurting because his relationship with Gavin wasn't going as smoothly as he had believed. What if it hadn’t been going as well as he thought for a while and he was just ignoring the signs?

If Gavin didn't love him enough to introduce him as his boyfriend, he likely didn't love him enough to m̷͓͒ǎ̴r̴r̷̈́y h̷̀i̷m̸͋.

After walking half a mile, Nines decided he wanted to talk to someone about what he was going through. He looked at his short list of friends to decide who to call.

CONNOR

HANK

While Nines was friends with them, he didn't feel comfortable enough with opening up too much around them. 

TINA

STACY

Nines would gladly talk to either of them, but it would be difficult to explain his situation when they didn't know anything about Gavin being related to the Kamskis, and that they were planning to meet on their trip to Ohio.

ELIJAH

Could be too personal to discuss this matter with him. Elijah may not be familiar with Gavin's fear of their father's homophobia, and Nines certainly did not need to create any new tension or drama between the half-brothers.

CHLOE

_RK900: Would you be willing to talk for a bit? I have some matters I'd like to "get off my chest" as the humans say._

Chloe immediately requested to connect to him through a wireless call.

_"Hey, Nines. What's going on?"_

Nines recapped his conversation with Gavin and his fears about their relationship.

"I'm wondering now if I shouldn't plan to propose to him yet," He admitted, "I don't think he's ready. I don't know if he ever will be."

Chloe was quiet for a moment, clearly processing everything he said. _"Elijah's been rather troubled about this trip to see their father too. He says he doesn't need his father's approval, but I can see how much it means to him at the same time. Maybe Gavin's the same way."_

"Gavin resents his father."

_"It doesn't mean he can't still want his approval."_

"Are you saying I _should_ put on an act for Gavin?"

_"No, but humans are complicated and illogical. I know sometimes they can be brilliant and we forget that, but they are still often run by emotions. You may be thinking about the situation more logically than Gavin is."_

"I understand what you're saying. Although I suppose I too have been letting emotions run me. Shit, I just did. I need to go talk to him."

_"You should. I'm sure you two will be able to work it out. If not, give me a call."_

"I will."

Nines returned to the apartment. Gavin was no longer at the kitchen table where he had left him, instead he was sitting on the couch with their kitty Jinx curled up in his arms. His face was red, eyelids swollen, and sclera red. He'd been crying for some time.

"You're back," Gavin announced like this was a surprising fact.

"Of course."

Gavin swallowed and sniffed, struggling to hold back tears, "I'm sorry. I'm a bad boyfriend."

Nines' heart metaphorically wrenched at that. He swiftly sat on the couch beside him, sweeping his arm around his human's waist without disturbing Jinx. "No, you're not."

"I am. What the fuck kind of asshole tells their boyfriend to put on act for people he doesn't like to begin with. Fuck, I'm sorry. Please don't break up with me."

"Never. I’ll never break up with you. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for snapping at you and not trying to understand your viewpoint. You're scared about what your father will think, especially after all these years. Given my more limited experiences, I couldn't understand your logic, but I'm going to try harder to. I promise I will."

Gavin sucked in a breath and wiped away a tear on his cheek. "I don't fucking deserve you."

"What?"

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me. I'm a fucking asshole, and all I'm going to do is do say stupid shit like that again and hurt you. You don't deserve that. You deserve someone better than me. You-"

"Shhh shhh shhh, hey," Nines shushed him and titled his chin to look at him. "Hey, don't start that. You're human. I know you're human. I know you'll make mistakes, but I still love you. I'll always love. I got so upset because I was just worried that you were starting to not love me back anymore."

" 'Course I love you. You're one of the few people that will put up with me. And like I said, you're too good for me."

"Stop that. You're too good for _me_. You've done more for me than most people would ever do. Don't forget that. We're equals, Gavin. Do you understand?"

Gavin nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Nines kissed his temple and pulled him close to him―once again being mindful of the resting feline.

"Are we… okay then?" Gavin asked cautiously.

"Yes. I think so."

A short while later, Nines sent Chloe an update.

_RK900: We worked it out like you predicted. Thank you._

_Chloe: Anytime :)_

* * * * * * * * *

It was two days before they were to leave on their trip to see the Kamskis. Gavin's stress levels were quickly rising with each day. Nines pre-packaged as much as he could so all they had to do on Friday morning was grab their bags and any last minute items. 

In the middle of work, a message from Elijah appeared on his HUD, requesting him to go to his house alone when he got the chance. 

Nines was fairly busy that day and didn't want to sacrifice his lunch break Gavin. He managed to find the time after leaving a crime scene to stop by, despite that he was technically still working.

"Hello, Nines," Chloe smiled when he arrived. "Are you looking forward to the trip?"

"In some ways, yes, although I'm worried about Gavin. He is quite stressed about it. Are you planning on coming too?" She had mentioned earlier that she hadn't decided if she would be joining them or not. Nines wasn't sure why she seemed so hesitant. He assumed before that she would be going with Elijah.

"I still haven't decided."

"Doesn't Elijah want you to go?"

Before she could answer, they heard Elijah entering the room. "Nines, I'm so glad you could make it. I have something for you."

_RK900: You can call or message me later if you want to talk about it._

He sent Chloe the quick message as a reminder of their conversation before his attention was drawn to her human.

Elijah presented a small navy blue box and placed it in Nines' hands. 

Nines opened the lid to reveal two identical metal rings with a gray center.

"Are these-"

"Your wedding rings, yes. Well, you can use them as engagement rings too I suppose, but they aren't quite finished." Elijah picked up one of the rings and held it out to Nines. "You need to sync up to this one. It admits a signal you should be able to detect and hack on your own."

Nines found what Elijah was talking about fairly easily. It was a signal like that of a Bluetooth, but with a far greater range and encrypted. He hacked into it with relative ease. The moment he did, the ring suddenly lit up yellow, then changed to blue after he fully connected to the signal and figured out what it information it was transmitting. 

"This is the ring you'll give to Gavin," Elijah explained. "Now that you're synced to it, it will display whatever color your LED is. This ring also has sensors in it that detect changes in body temperature, so when Gavin puts it on," Elijah took the ring from Nines, sliding it over his own finger. The other ring in the box lit up blue. "it lights up. Your ring is synched to this one and will show Gavin's mood."

"This is brilliant," Nines gaped, "This is perfect for us. Absolutely perfect. But you didn't have to make these. How much do I owe you for them?"

"You don't owe me anything," Elijah said, taking off Gavin's ring, which caused Nines' ring in the box to go back to a lifeless gray. "Think of it as an early engagement present." Elijah slotted Gavin’s ring back into the box beside Nines’.

"Thank you, Elijah. This is too kind. I'm sure Gavin will love them."

"You're welcome. Any idea yet on when you're going to propose?"

"Not yet. Hopefully sometime after this weekend. Maybe in a month or so we'll take another trip and I'll ask him then.”

"My offer still stands if you need anything for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos! They are much appreciated!


	3. Family Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter ~90% complete for many, many weeks now and I just could never quite get it finished :/  
> My terrible mental health makes it harder for me to get what I write posted, but at least I have still been writing about these chaotic dumbasses from Detroit! (Also apologies for any typos/errors and for not being as delignate in replying to comments.)
> 
> Chapter warnings: Android racism, homophobia, and Nines talks about wanting to kill someone

"Fuck, I feel like I'm about to start my first day on the job, but worse. Way worse." Gavin was leaning against the window in the passenger's seat of Nines' car. The human had been uneasy all morning and unable to consume his breakfast like he normally would.

They were driving in Ohio with less than an hour to go to reach the residence of Elijah's parents. Elijah was driving separately, only a few car lengths ahead of them on the road. 

"It will be fine," Nines assured.

"They're going to fucking hate me. They're going to take one look at my face and realize they've made a mistake by inviting me."

"I highly doubt that. Just breathe, Love. It will be fine. I'll be with you every moment."

Unfortunately, Gavin remained pretty high strung the rest of the trip there and when they finally arrived.

The Kamski's lived in a gated community full of high-end properties. They followed behind one of Elijah's expensive sports cars through the gates and then pulled up beside him in the driveway of the house. 

A house that was more like an estate. The kind that Gavin complained about. Saying he knew he'd never be able to afford such a place in his lifetime nor would want to as they contained multiple bedrooms and spaces that the owners would never use. This seemed very much like the type of house Gavin complained about. About being too big for the people that owned them. On the outside, it had an immaculate lawn, flowers, and foliage which all appeared professionally maintained. There were five hidden security cameras Nines could see, and the front porch was structured like a grand entrance to royalty.

Nines was about to get out of the car when he heard Gavin say, "Maybe we shouldn't have come here."

"We're already here. Maybe we should give it a chance."

"This was dumb. This was stupid. So stupid. A stupid idea. So fucking…" Gavin was spiraling. Nines could see it before his eyes.

"Hey, hey, look at me," Nines grasped his wrists, squeezing softly. "Dear, listen."

Gavin slightly turned his head to look at him. His eyes had a light sheen of gloss to them, not quite ready to start crying, but he was getting there. Nines could feel his rapid pulse through his grip on the human's wrists. 

"Listen. You've watched me torture someone. You've confronted me about being a killer. You've watched me die before your eyes. You can do this. If they don't accept you, then fuck them. I'll make their life a living hell in return if you ask me to. You're safe. I won't let that man hurt you again. You know I won't."

Gavin nodded, taking in Nines' words. "Okay. Okay. Just give me a minute."

Nines nodded and waited for Gavin to calm down. His stress levels decreased and remained at a less severe state.

At one point, they noticed that Elijah and Chloe were standing outside waiting for them. Nines sent Chloe a quick message to let them know that Gavin needed a few minutes.

"I'm ready," Gavin finally sighed, giving Nines' hand a final squeeze before exiting the car.

"Hope the journey wasn't too daunting for you," Elijah said, leading the way up the steps to the front porch.

"Fuck off," Gavin grumbled.

Elijah rang the doorbell, and they were shortly greeted by a 65 year old woman with dyed blonde hair. Nines identified her as Dawn Kamski, mother of Elijah Kamski, spouse to Atticus Kamski. She had a diverse background of starting work as a secretary to later running a non-profit charity organization. Her status now showed her as retired.

"Eli! My boy, it's been too long," Dawn exclaimed, hugging Elijah immediately. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Good to see you, mother," Elijah said while hugging her back.

"Please, come in. Come in, all of you," she ushered them all to come into the house, continuing her greetings while doing so. "Chloe. The ever lovely, Chloe. How are you doing, dear?" She asked and hugged the android.

"I'm well, Mrs. Kamski. It's nice seeing you again," Chloe smiled politely.

After she was done with Chloe, Dawn then noticed Nines' partner, "And you must be Gavin."

Before Gavin had time to react or process, Dawn was hugging him. The detective stiffened unsure how to deal with the unexpected affection from someone who was a stranger to him. "Uh, hello, Mrs. Kamski."

"Please, call me Dawn." She pulled away, but only at an arm's length. "I'm so excited to finally meet you. And look at you! I can see the resemblance to your father."

Gavin really, really hated hearing that. He fortunately didn't have to fake a response to it however, because Dawn was already moving on to the final person on the porch.

"And this must be the guest Elijah mentioned you were bringing?"

"Yeah, this is Nines," Gavin answered, "He's my…" What Gavin was going to say died on his lips as he noticed someone appear in the room. He looked older than when Gavin last saw him, but there was no mistaking that it was his father.

Atticus Kamski's face was wrinkled and his hair graying, but he still wore expensive tailored clothes and had that permanent look on his face that showed he truly believed he was better than everyone else.

Instead of saying boyfriend or partner, Gavin blurted out, "Coworker. He's my coworker. We work at the DPD together."

He could feel eyes on him. Scrutinizing him, especially Nines'. Part of Gavin hoped him, Elijah, and Chloe would just play along with it, but apparently Nines wasn't going to stand for that.

"We're also together romantically," Nines announced, interwinding his fingers with Gavin's for show.

Atticus then spoke for the first time, "What a surprise. You're not only dating a male, you're dating something not even human."

The color drained from Gavin's face. He could even feel Nines having a reaction to that comment by the way his hand twitched.

"Oh come now, Atti," Dawn scoffed, "They look adorable together. Aren't you happy to be reunited with your sons?"

"What? I'm joking," Atticus claimed, but Gavin knew he wasn't. Not really. "It's good to finally see you again, Gavin."

Atticus offered out his hand and Gavin reluctantly took it, trying not to flinch away. Atticus then turned his attention to Nines, shaking his hand as well as if they were in a business meeting.

"And your name is Nines? What kind of a name is that? Your owner must have not been very creative."

Gavin felt Nines stiffen beside him again. "I've never been owned outside of CyberLife. A friend of mine gave me the nickname, and I liked it."

Dawn interrupted whatever her husband would say next with, "I think it's a darling name. Here, before we all get settled in, let me help you bring your bags in."

"That isn't necessary, Mother," Elijah said. "We can handle it."

"Well let me at least show you all to your rooms. Eli, your welcome to use the one you stayed in last time. Gavin, I didn't know if you and your guest would want separate rooms or not, so I have two rooms upstairs ready for you to use."

"Oh, uh, we weren't planning on staying here," Gavin said.

"That's okay. You're welcome to stay. We certainly don't mind and have the room." _They should with a house this big._

"We already booked a hotel."

"Then save yourself some money and cancel it. No sense in paying for one when you can stay here," Dawn insisted.

Gavin was starting to panic. Nines could surely tell because he then stepped in with, "We already paid for the rooms in advance. We'll consider staying here next time, if you'll have us again."

Gavin shot him a look. _Next time!?_ He didn't even want there to be a _this time._

Dawn finally gave in, "Well if you ever change your mind this weekend, you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you so much for the offer," Nines politely replied. Gavin wondered if deep down the android was wanting to snap back to his serial killing ways. He'd have to ask him later.

"Eli, are you sure you don't need help with anything?" Dawn pestered her son.

"I'll get settled in later, Mother."

"If you insist. Well you boys must be hungry from the long drive. How about I fix us some lunch?"

* * * * * * * * *

They relocated to a spacious den, complete with a massive fireplace and more seats than Gavin had friends. 

"This is just so exciting!" Dawn exclaimed, "Do you need boys need anything to drink?"

Chloe, Nines, and Elijah declined on anything while Atticus asked for coffee.

Normally Gavin would say coffee too, but his nerves were already like live wires without the addition of caffeine. "Just water."

"I'll go get some then. Please sit down and get comfortable. Make yourselves at home."

Nines softly guided Gavin to sit on the couch beside Elijah, and then he sat down on Gavin's other side. It was intentional, Gavin knew. Nines was putting him between two people that cared about him on purpose, and it worked. He relaxed slightly at the feeling of bumping shoulders with Nines and his brother. As much as he didn't want to be in that house, he did have emotional support beside him.

Dawn came bustling back into the room, placing a glass of water on the coffee table―but on a coaster, of course; don't want to ruin that expensive furniture―in front of Gavin. "Here you go, dear."

Gavin muttered his thanks.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw you," Atticus said to Gavin, trying to make light, but still uncomfortable conversation, "Might not have recognized you."

 _‘Fucking liar,’_ Gavin thought. Atticus had seen Gavin briefly a few times when he was an adult and his mother was ill. Atticus must be purposely forgetting that fact, at least in front of his wife.

"It had been a long time," Dawn said, then looked to Gavin, "I'd love to see what you looked liked as a kid. You wouldn't happen to have any pictures on hand would you?"

"No, I don't." Which was _technically_ not a lie. _He_ didn't have any photos like that on his phone, but Nines probably had everything saved somewhere in his memory. Fortunately, Nines didn't offer up this information.

Dawn went back into the kitchen to retrieve Atticus' coffee, then located herself in a vacant chair, breaking the awkward silence with, "Eli said you're a police officer. What's that like, Gavin?"

"I'm actually a detective," Gavin corrected. "It's about what you'd expect I guess. Solving crime, going to crime scenes, but there's also a lot of paperwork. The cop shows don't usually show just how much paperwork’s involved." Gavin could do this. He could talk about work. Work was easy and familiar.

"Are there any famous cases you worked on?"

"A couple. I, well, I don't know if you've heard about it, but I was involved with the Jericho Killer case last year."

"Oh yes we heard about that one."

Atticus added, "It was on the news a lot. I heard you guys never caught the killer though."

Gavin mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. It was the only case off the top of his head that he thought Dawn might know about or remember. Of course it had to come back and bite him in the ass. Nines, bless his mechanical heart, was there to defend Gavin's honor.

"Actually the DPD wasn't given the chance to solve it and apprehend the killer," Nines, _the fucking Jericho Killer himself,_ stated, "The FBI took over the case and it ran cold."

"Yeah," Gavin agreed, "I bet with some more time we could have solved it."

"I'm sure you could have," Dawn smiled. "So Nines, do you work at the DPD too then?

"Yes. I'm the Detroit Police Department's lead forensic technician. I work on a lot of cases, some of which include Gavin's, so we get some opportunities to collaborate."

"Forensics? That sounds like a lot of technical stuff. I bet it's not too difficult with you being an android though."

"Being an android does help. I'm able to work on a lot more cases faster, but it doesn't make me a magician either. Sometimes there's only so much you can do with the evidence available."

"Fascinating. I'm always so amazed by what my Eli has been able to accomplish with creating you androids."

"I actually didn't have much to do with Nines' creation," Elijah admitted. "But I agree, he is an incredible android. He must be to have Gavin like him. Gavin's never been a fan of androids."

"Hey," Gavin protested, "I like them now."

"Only after you started dating one," Elijah murmured, giving his brother a playful smile.

"Oh fuck off." Gavin gave him a shove with his shoulder.

Atticus laughed, "Could you not find a human girl and had to settle for a piece of plastic?" 

Atticus had a light tone as though he was only joking, but it was different from when Elijah teased Gavin. It stung. Thorns hidden underneath the petals of a flower. Nines, fortunately, came to the rescue again in the conversation.

"I for one, feel very lucky to have Gavin. I won't ever find another human quite like him." Nines wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulder, squeezing him tightly. "He's an amazing partner, but he was always too busy for relationships. At least until I came along and convinced him otherwise." That last part wasn't entirely, but Gavin didn't care. Nines could sprinkle as much embellishments as he wanted as long as it didn't make Gavin look like a total fool in front of the Kamskis.

"Aw well aren't you two just the picture perfect couple," Dawn smiled genuinely. "How long have you been together?"

"About a year now," Nines answered.

"That's so nice. Maybe you'll find your special someone soon too, Eli."

"Maybe," Elijah shrugged and leaned back a little on the couch, acting nonchalant, but Gavin knew better. Elijah was withdrawing. He didn't want the conversation to linger on him.

When Elijah leaned back, Gavin got a better view of Chloe, who was tense and stiff as she stood by the couch. She often looked a little stiff, but not like this. Her expression was schooled into blank nothingness instead of her usual friendly self.

"You need to get out more," Atticus told Elijah, "You stay cooped up in that house all day instead of trying to go out to clubs and bars and nice parties to meet people. You're rich and famous. You wouldn't have any trouble picking up a real catch."

In some ways, it was nice knowing it wasn't just Gavin that got ridiculed by their father. 

"The Cornwells' down the street have a daughter around your age," Dawn offered, "I could ask them for her number for you."

"That isn't necessary," Elijah replied, his uncomfortableness starting to show while Chloe's also seemed to increase.

Gavin was not the only one to notice either. Nines tried to diverge the conversation.

"When did you move to Ohio, Mrs. Kamski?"

"Oh dear," Dawn happily answered, "that must have been around 10 years now. Eli was kind enough to buy us this beautiful house."

"You must really like it here."

"Oh yes, it's wonderful! Living in Detroit wasn't terrible, but it's nice to be away from the hustle and bustle of the big cities and settle down in a quieter area. Have you boys been to Ohio before?"

"I haven't," Nines replied, which was technically a lie. He had been to the state briefly when he was on a murder excursion after he and Gavin had broken up.

"No, I haven't either," Gavin said, although truthfully. 

"In that case, we should take you to see some sights this weekend! We could go up to Cleveland. There’s lots to see and do there. We haven’t even visited all the museums there yet."

"Actually," Gavin shifted in his seat, "we were thinking about checking out that Cuyahoga Valley National Park." It really would help with their alibi at work if they actually went to the park.

"We've been there several times. We love to go during Christmas and ride the train they have there. Didn't we take you there once when you were visiting, Eli?"

"Yes, I've been there with you before," Elijah answered. "If Gavin wants to go, I think we should go tomorrow."

"That would be wonderful. What do you think Atti?" 

Atticus waved his hand, aloof on the matter, "That's fine."

"Excellent! What about you two?" Dawn gestured to Chloe and Nines who both agreed they were fine with it.

Dawn seemed ever eager to make plans, suggesting times and also suggesting that they could, "meet here first, and then we could all go together in the SUV."

Gavin cringed internally at the thought of not only spending tomorrow hiking with the Kamski, but being stuck with them on the drive there. Nines―his knight in shining armor―found an excuse to decline that idea.

"We'll just meet you at Cuyahoga Valley. In case an emergency at the DPD were to arise, we'd like to be able to leave early."

Gavin quickly added, "Yeah, it's like a whole thing. Normally we drive separately at home even in case either of us has something come up at the station."

"I see," Dawn said, "I guess we'll meet you there then."

They continued on with some light conversation until Dawn announced she would start preparing dinner. 

Gavin told the others he wanted to go outside to get some air. Nines of course followed right after him like a puppy. (Those damn RK's were loyal dogs at their core.) They went to Kamski's well manicured backyard for some peace to speak quietly to each other.

"How are you doing?" Nines asked.

Gavin shrugged, "It's awkward as fuck. My dad is still an ass. This was a dumb idea."

"Mrs. Kamski seems quite nice."

"She's fine I guess. I don't know if she makes it worth seeing them for the whole weekend though."

"Just say the word and we can leave to the hotel or go back to Detroit." Fortunately, they did have some fairly easy excuses they could pull if they needed to.

"I'll hold out a little longer I guess. For Eli's sake. He doesn't seem to be really enjoying this much either like I thought he would. Neither does Chloe."

"You're staying for your brother's sake? Who are you and what have you done with my Gavin?" Nines teased.

"Oh whatever. I should be asking you the same. You've been so…"

"So what?"

"I don't know. Nice? And not stabby. Far from the android I remember meeting."

"That happens sometimes with old age."

"Oh stop. Don't remind me that you've only been awake for a year. You don't know shit yet about getting older."

"I think I do. More than you think."

Nines gave Gavin this _look_ that he couldn't quite explain. It was sweet, but with a hint of mischief. He didn't feel like asking Nines to elaborate. Instead, he voiced his current woe of, "God I want a smoke."

"I can understand your desire in this situation, but please don't."

"I won't. Can't stop me from thinking about it though."

* * * * * * * * *

Dawn made them a late lunch/early dinner. Gavin couldn't complain as much then as the food was better than he expected. He was sure to thank Dawn for it and was glad he got at least something good out of being there.

The conversations over the meal were mundane enough. Dawn asked Gavin and Nines about their work and told stories about a distant relative she knew that was a cop. Atticus asked Elijah about his latest projects, but Elijah was tightlipped about it, saying he wasn’t working on anything in particular. Gavin knew Elijah was working on _something_ lately, but his half-brother was being as secretive about his projects to him as he was to Atticus.

"Are you two sure you don't want anything?" Dawn addressed the two people in the room with no plates in front of them at the table. "How about some of that blue blood stuff?"

"I'm good, Thank you," Nines smiled, rather genuinely. He probably appreciated being thought of.

"I'm fine, thank you," Chloe replied with less emotion.

As they cleared the table, Gavin quietly got her attention, touching her arm and whispering, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Gavin." A fake smile was shot to him. An obvious lie, but whatever was going on, she was clearly not willing to talk about it right now.

“Okay. If you ever need to talk, just let me know.”

Gavin was relieved when Nines announced they would be leaving for the night.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over?" Dawn pestered again.

"We're sure." 

Gavin felt his whole body relax once they were inside Nines' car.

"I'm proud of you," Nines says before starting the vehicle.

"What?"

"I'm proud of you seeing the Kamski's today. I know it wasn't easy." Nines looped his fingers between Gavin’s, giving his hand a squeeze. 

A couple minutes in to driving to their hotel, Gavin asked, "Ni, have you noticed Chloe's been acting weird today?"

"Yes, her stress levels have been high ever since we've arrived. She's not acting like herself."

"What could be going on? Has she said anything?"

Nines shook his head, "I'm not sure what’s going on. We haven't really seen her and Elijah outside of their home. Right now I can't rule out the possibility that Chloe might have an aversion to being away from a familiar space."

"Hmm or maybe she just hates Elijah's parents as much as I do. I asked her what's up, but she wasn't willing to talk. You wanna try talking to her?"

"I'll message her later tonight."

* * * * * * * * *

They reached the hotel they were staying at, which wasn't anything special, but it wasn't a cheap, rundown motel either. Nines went into the lobby to get them checked in while Gavin gathered up his bags from the car.

"Reservation for RK900 dash 87," Nines spoke to the human working at the front desk. Her name tag read: BRENDA.

Brenda squinted at his LED, frowning, "What does an android need a hotel room for exactly?

Nines blinked, "To stay the night in."

"I thought you freaks could just sleep standing up in the corner or something. Should I give you the key to our supply closet?"

Nines' processors stuttered. Android hate wasn't foreign to him, but he hadn't been expecting it out of the hotel receptionist. "I booked a standard room, one bed."

Brenda continued to glower at him like he was a mangy street cat that just walked in. Her attention flicked away from him to over his shoulder.

Gavin just walked in, carrying his bags and slotting himself up right next to Nines. 

"Is this thing with you?" Brenda asked, looking at Nines and then back to Gavin.

Gavin looked between the two of them, although unlike Nines, the human barely missed a beat. "He isn't a _thing._ He's my partner, and if you give him trouble, I can give you trouble right back." Gavin fumbled with digging out his badge from one his bags then displayed it to Brenda. "Detective Reed here. I'm sure your manager would love to hear about you discriminating against law enforcement."

Brenda peered at the badge, scoffing, "Detroit. Should have known you're from that android-loving city." Despite her snarky words, she was finally looking up Nines' reservation information on the computer at the desk. "You'll be in room 207."

She gave two key cards to Gavin, even though Nines was the one who made the reservation.

"Thanks," Gavin sneered, taking the cards and leaving with Nines to find their room. "What a bitch," He told Nines.

"She was quite unpleasant."

"Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset when I came up."

"I'm fine. She merely caught me off guard and I…" Nines trailed off, not sure how to explain his feelings or whether or not to even voice them aloud.

"You can tell me, babe." Gavin found their room, unlocking it and letting them inside. He was quick to set his stuff down and turn his attention back to Nines.

"I wasn't expecting such blatant androidphobia from someone in the hospitality field, and my processors had difficulty catching up and preconstructing the best responses without defaulting to hostility."

"You telling me you would have killed her if I hadn't come in when I did?"

"No, but it crossed my mind."

Gavin grunted in response and flopped down on the bed in the middle of the room. "What a fucking day."

Nines sat beside him on the bed, looking down at him. "Hopefully tomorrow is better. Are you at least looking forward to going to Cuyahoga Valley?"

Gavin shrugged his shoulders, "Kamskis will probably suck all the fun out of it."

"Maybe we can find some time to be on our own and enjoy the views."

"Maybe," Gavin looked up at him with tired, albeit beautiful eyes. "I'm fine with just enjoying this view though." Nines wanted to marry him right then and there.

He settled for leaning down and giving his human a kiss. "Such a charmer."

Once they settled in bed for the night, Nines' processors went wild with preconstructions, but not on how he was going to propose to Gavin like they had been as of late.

"Sometimes I miss killing," He said out of the blue, nearly startling Gavin out of his journey to sleep. They agreed to be honest with each other, even when Nines' honesty wasn't that pretty.

"What? Ni…" Gavin half-sat up, giving the android a questioning look. "This about that bitch at the front desk?"

"Yes. I wasn't exaggerating when I said killing her crossed my mind. I miss having that option. That power. I like seeing people like that eat their own words for the last time."

Gavin studied him warily in the dark. "Should I keep a watch on you tonight or something?"

"No. I can control myself right now. I just thought you should know how I'm feeling. If me talking about it bothers you, I can not bring it up."

"No, no, baby. I do want you to talk about how you're feeling. I know you don't have many people who can listen. I just want to make sure I don't need to be on guard or anything. I'd hate for you to break your clean streak while we're visiting Eli's parents."

"Perhaps for both our comforts then, could you give me an order?"

"Yeah. RK900, I order you to stay in bed with me. That work for you?" Gavin smiled a little, knowing how ridiculous it sounded to give one of Detroit's notorious serial killers an order to stay in bed.

"Yes. Thank you."

MISSION: STAY IN BED WITH GAVIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: I'd really like to smoke a cigarette right now, but I won't because Nines would be disappointed in me.  
> Nines: I'd really like to kill someone right now, but I won't because Gavin would be disappointed in me.


	4. Cuyahoga Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saturday morning hike with the Kamskis. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again it's taking me forever to post updates, but there's quite a bit that happens in this chapter to hopefully help make up for it.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Some brief, very mild NSFW

Gavin woke up in their hotel room with a little less dread than yesterday, but he was still not looking forward to spending another day with the Kamskis. It was especially hard as he watched Nines getting dressed in a dark blue sweater he didn't recognize.

"When'd you get that?" Gavin asked while struggling to get dressed himself.

"Last week. Do you like it?" Nines turned to the side, showing off how nicely it hugged his body. The android's muscles may not be real, but that didn't make him any less attractive.

"Yeah. Noticed you got new shoes too. Do you even need hiking shoes?"

"Technically, no, but I'd like to look the part, just like how I wear a jacket in cold weather. Speaking of which, it will probably get cold, so make sure to wear enough layers."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very fucking much," Gavin teased.

He had a quick breakfast and then they drove out to Cuyahoga Valley. They waited in the car only a couple minutes before the Kamskis pulled up in the parking lot next to them. 

They were just outside a visitor’s center and the beginnings to a few different hiking trails. The National Park was one of those places that had been touched by civilization, but not completely overcome and conquered by it like so much of their modern world. It was lush with greenery and some patches of snow that hadn't quite melted away yet. The leaves whispered a promise of spring in a few weeks.

"This is it!" Dawn announced as she stepped out of the Kamski car. Her and her husband were both dressed for the hike, although Atticus was the opposite of her cheery demeanor. He didn't seem at all thrilled to be there. Elijah was dressed much as he usually was when Gavin saw him except with a hat and dark sunglasses covering his face. Chloe was wearing leggings and a sweater instead of her usual dresses.

After Gavin got out of the car, he wanted to slink back into it. He felt the steady weight of Nines' hand on his back encouraging him to power through.

"Good morning, you two," Dawn greeted. "I think this is the trail we’re going to take. It leads to a waterfall of some kind.”

"Blue Hen Falls," Nines informed her. "It's about a two mile hike there from this trail.”

"Oh I've forgotten how much fun it is having an android around. And such an interesting one at that," She gushed. "It's nice knowing we won't be able to get lost too."

"Don't treat him like a glorified GPS," Gavin grumbled.

"It's fine, Gavin," Nines assured him.

"Does everyone have everything they need?" Dawn asked before they walked any further, checking her backpack and then asking Atticus, "Do you have the lunches?"

"Yes, Dawn. It's all here."

Dawn had prepared them each a small lunch to eat once they reached a scenic picnic spot next to the falls. Gavin wasn’t sure why it was necessary when they just had breakfast and the hike wasn’t long, but Dawn was insistent on the plans.

"It seems everything is accounted for," Nines said, probably doing some sort of x-ray-like scan on all their bags. "Lead the way, Dawn."

"Aren't you a gentleman," Mrs. Kamski smiled.

Gavin felt a little twinge in his chest as he watched Dawn lead the party on the trail and began to ask Nines an exuberant amount of questions she probably could have just googled on her phone. He wasn't jealous. At least he didn't think he was. Her enthusiasm and the way she was talking to Nines just rubbed him the wrong way.

"How was your hotel?" Elijah asked Gavin.

"Fine." He didn't feel like mentioning the androidphobic receptionist. At least not right now with Atticus within earshot. "How was staying at your parents' place?"

"Fine." Elijah fiddled with his baseball hat, pulling it down a tad lower over his face. His hair was also down in a ponytail at the back instead of in a bun. If Gavin didn’t know better, he’d think Elijah was hiding a hangover, but he had a sneaking suspicion what the real reason behind his getup was.

"Afraid someone is going to recognize you out here?"

"I'm not _afraid._ I'm taking precautions. You would too if you had to deal with people stopping you every five minutes to have a conversation about your life work."

"I thought you loved the attention."

"Only when I'm in the mood for it, which is not today."

"I'll refrain from telling all the birds who you are then."

Elijah snorted at that. "And I'll refrain from telling the raccoons that they're long lost brother has finally come home."

The first part of the hike was nice. The constant hum of traffic was replaced by chirping birds and rustling leaves. Gavin paid half attention to Nines and Dawn’s chatter. Something about a type of flower which Dawn had stopped to look at, and Nines lectured interesting facts about it to her.

Along the hike, they reached a scenic hotspot that overlooked part of the river below. Dawn made some remarks about how pretty it was, then continued on up the trail with Nines. Gavin started to head after them, but paused when he heard Atticus speak. 

"Eli." Atticus waved Elijah over to the outlook with him. "Let's take a picture together here."

Elijah begrudgingly obliged, going to his father's side as the older man held up his camera for a selfie. 

"Wait, take your hat and sunglasses off. Or at least one of the two. Can't hardly tell it's you under there."

"That's kind of the point," Elijah muttered, but took off his sunglasses and gave a barely there smile to the smartphone.

"Perfect!" His father grinned and immediately began tapping away at his phone after the picture.

Aside, Gavin made a disgusted noise to Chloe as he watched, "Bet he loves whoring his son out for attention. Probably sharing that photo to everyone."

"He is," Chloe confirmed to him quietly, "Elijah had to put additional security measures on Atticus' social media accounts to protect his privacy. His father would post about him constantly after I was created."

"Shit." Gavin couldn't help but wonder if that had any connection to why Elijah was so private and secluded now, or if his brother just genuinely got sick of all the attention fame and fortune brought him.

"Atticus just posted that photo of them to his social media." Chloe held out her hand to show Gavin a protected image of the post.

_"Reunited with my pride and joy, Elijah Kamski, this weekend. Who could ask for a better son?"_

Well if that wasn't rubbing salt in Gavin's wounds. "What a prick."

Chloe retracted her hand before Elijah and Atticus rejoined them. 

* * * * * * * * *

Nines and Dawn had made it a little farther ahead of the rest of their group on the trail. Dawn was rather fit for her age and seemed determined to be the one to lead them all forward. Nines was sure to not get too far ahead of Gavin, however. He was still keeping tabs on his human and his safety.

"Do you need anything, Nines? Water or a snack?" Dawn asked as she retrieved her water bottle from her backpack.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't need to eat or drink."

"Right. Silly me. Sometimes I forget I'm talking to someone who isn't…" She stopped herself as though trying to figure out what to say that wouldn't offend the android.

"Human? It's okay to say I'm an android."

Dawn nodded, "It's funny. It feels like not that long ago when I met Chloe for the first time. Eli brought her home and I thought she was a pretty girl he was dating. I talked to her about fifteen minutes before Eli finally said, 'Surprise! You're talking to an android!' I didn't even believe him at first. Not until she showed what was beneath her skin."

"I would assume you got an android not long after that," Nines said, not mentioning that he'd actually seen the CyberLife records that said as much.

"Yes. Once production was in full swing, Elijah gave us a domestic model to do chores around the house. I grew rather fond of her honestly. She was nice company to have around. The house felt so empty when she was gone."

"What happened to her?" Now that, Nines didn't have any records of.

"Elijah called one day and said that they needed to take the android back to CyberLife for maintenance. He got a CyberLife employee to come pick her up and everything. He said it would take a while and not to get another android. And then… well then a few months later I hear on the news about how androids actually have minds of their own and are demanding freedom."

Nines cocked his head curiously, "How many months before the revolution did that happen?"

"Quite a few. Maybe close to a year? It was a big adjustment to go without her. I had to hire someone else as Eli was adamant about not having an android." She paused in her step, starting to realize the same thing Nines was already suspecting. "Do you think Eli knew what was going to happen and was trying to protect us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. The DPD started getting deviancy cases nine months before the revolution. I'm sure Elijah was tipped off about it at some point by then."

"Funny. I never really thought about it until now. It's nice knowing he was looking out for us."

Nines couldn't help but wonder just how much Elijah had known at the time. If it was precautionary or he knew an android revolution was going to happen sooner or later. Based on the data he already had on the man, he knew the latter was more likely. 

"Eli has always been such a smart boy," Dawn continued, a soft expression growing on her face as she reminisced. "It seemed ever since he was able to walk he was playing with different science sets. He converted most of our garage into a little laboratory. He'd spend more time in there than in his room or outside."

"Gavin mentioned that. He said he thought he was a real life mad scientist, but in a 'cool' way."

"I still can't believe Gavin would come over to our house and I never knew. Perhaps it was for the better though."

"What do you mean?"

She grimaced, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I probably would have been pretty unhappy with Atticus back then if I'd known, and I don't know how I would have treated Gavin. I wouldn't have welcomed him in as a son."

"I suppose that’s understandable."

"A lot has changed since then though. That was a long time ago now. I forgive Atticus for his mistakes and I'm happy to welcome a new member to our family. Two new members," She winked at him.

"That is very kind of you. I really appreciate you welcoming us in. Gavin appreciates it too, even if he doesn't mention it. This was a hard trip for him to make."

"I'm glad you both still came."

* * * * * * * * *

As they got closer to their destination, Gavin caught up to Nines and Dawn. He walked up beside the android, their arms brushing together. Nines took the liberty of grabbing Gavin's hand, sensing his human wanted to be close to him, but Gavin was once again hesitant to follow through displaying affection when around the Kamskis.

"Nice of you to join us, Gavin," Dawn greeted. "Do you need anything to eat? I packed some snacks if you need a little something to tide you over. I have a granola bar, some crackers, a-"

"I'm fine. I'm not a child."

"He does act like one sometimes however," Nines teased.

Dawn chuckled at the joke, but Gavin was not very impressed.

"Motherly instincts never die," Dawn said, "It's why I still want to hold out hope that I'll be a grandmother someday. You two wouldn't happen to be planning on having kids would you?"

"No. No, of course not," Gavin answered. It wasn't something they had really talked about, but Nines had a feeling Gavin wasn't interested in raising kids, at least not now. He was too career driven and hadn't shown any interest in starting a family since Nines was with him. Gavin still gave him an apologetic look as though Nines might not be happy with his answer.

Nines just squeezed his hand. _It's okay._ Nines wanted whatever Gavin wanted.

"Oh that's a shame," Dawn sighed. "Eli doesn't want kids either."

An awkward lull followed that conversation. Fortunately, it didn't last too long as they reached Blue Hen Falls.

Slabs of rock made a semi-circle shelf of which the small river spilled over into a little waterfall. Below it, the water was shallow and full of rocks, including several large boulders. It wasn’t a grand spectacle, but beautiful all the same.

The three were silent as they admired it, up until Atticus, Chloe, and Elijah joined them.

“Guess this is it,” Elijah stated.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Dawn smiled.

Gavin hummed in agreement.

Nines kissed Gavin's cheek and whispered into his ear, "Not even half as beautiful as you are."

Gavin couldn't help but crack a smile at the cheesy line. "Oh shut up," he laughed and gave his android a playful shove.

"What's so funny?" Atticus asked, as though what they were doing had anything to do with him. Nines was truly understanding why Gavin still had such a distaste for this man.

"Nothing," Gavin was quick to spit back.

"Leave the lovebirds alone, Father," Elijah said.

Atticus snorted, "I didn't realize humans and androids could be such a thing." 

"Atti," Dawn scolded him, "just because Nines is an android doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a loving relationship too."

Gavin gritted his teeth at his father and muttered under his breath, “Yeah, he’s more human than you ever were.”

Nines felt the odd mixture of love and disdain. Gavin treating him like a person made his thirium pump flutter in his chest, but Atticus made him want to pick up a knife. A really sharp one.

Gavin’s vitals showed his anger was―understandably―flaring up. Nines thought it might be best for both their sakes if they took a step away from the situation.

“How about you start setting up lunch, Dawn?” Nines suggested, gesturing towards a small picnic area within sight of the falls. “Gavin and I will go down to get a closer look at the waterfall.”

Dawn agreed and Nines herded Gavin away from his family. They took the short hike down to lower level towards the waterfall.

“He pisses me off so bad,” Gavin frowned.

“I know. Me too. Maybe we can try and talk some sense into him.”

“Doubt it.”

When they reached the base of the waterfall, Gavin stopped to stare at it. Nines decided to do the same, appreciating the rather simple phenomenon of falling water. 

“What do you think?” Nines asked.

“It’s cool. It would be cooler if the Kamskis weren’t with us. Hey, this is your first time hiking, right? What do you think about it?"

"It is very stimulating," Nines answered, "I have to focus on how I move and balance myself when walking on the uneven terrain. There is so much foliage for me to see, identify, and analyze, it can keep my processors comfortably busy. I like it."

"Good. That's good to hear."

"What about you? What is it about hiking and being in nature that brings you enjoyment?" 

Gavin shrugged. "Dunno. It's some primal thing I guess. Being out in places like this is just nice. Sometimes it feels I have days in Detroit where I don't see a single tree depending on what’s going on. But just being away from the DPD every once in a while is also good I guess."

Nines took the opportunity to transition their conversation to a topic he had been meaning to bring up. "We could go somewhere like this again you know, with just you and me. Maybe in a couple months we could take some time off to go to another National Park like this."

"Like the fake vacation we told everyone we were doing?"

"Exactly, but we could make it longer than a weekend and make it a _real_ vacation."

"I'd like that," Gavin hummed and smiled softly.

"Where would you like to go?"

Gavin thought about it for a minute before revealing, "I've always wanted to go to the Grand Canyon. Eli got to go one summer when we were kids. His parents took him. I wanted to go too, but my mom couldn't afford for us to do a big trip like that, and Atticus sure as hell wasn't going to bring me along. I was pretty jealous of Eli over that."

"I think we should go then. We'll take a week off and go together. Soon. Before the summer crowds and heat sets in."

Gavin looked over at Nines with a look he could only categorize as that of gratitude and love. "You'll really do that with me?"

"Of course."

Gavin leaned in slowly. Nines leaned in too. They kissed softly. Gavin's kiss being his way of saying _thank you._

After a few quiet minutes of enjoying each other’s company, they hiked back up to where the Kamskis were having lunch at a picnic style table and benches.

* * * * * * * * *

While eating lunch, Atticus had to open his big stupid fucking mouth again.

"Eli, I have a friend you should talk to. He's got some good ideas about programs and softwares. Might be worth looking into for your next big invention."

"I've told you, father, I'm retired," Elijah reminded matter-of-factly.

"Well retirement must get boring for you. I bet you can whip up something incredible to get your name plastered on every headline again in no time. You could start a whole new company!"

"I'm not interested in any of that anymore."

"Why not? Is it the CyberLife life thing? And the androids rising up? Your next project isn't going to end up like that."

"It has nothing to do with that. I'd prefer to create what I like without dealing with board members and budgets. If I come up with something worthy enough of selling, then I'll go from there. Right now I'm done with the corporate world."

"What shame," Atticus frowned.

Gavin was finally fed up. His brother was an asshole but he didn't need to hear their father telling him what to do with his life.

"Eli created an entire new _species._ " Gavin pointed out, "I think he's earned his right to do whatever the fuck he wants in his basement without his dad pestering him to perform a new trick for the papers."

Atticus' eyes darted to Gavin, glaring, "And what gives you the right to know what's best for Elijah? I wouldn't call your experience in your... profession one eligible to give good business advice."

"This isn't about business, you asshat." That earned Dawn gasping Gavin's name disapproving, but he ignored it. "This is about my brother living his life however he wants. Yeah he probably should get out more often, but at least he's not being a huge dick to everyone."

Dawn stepped in with, "That's enough! Both of you calm down. Gavin, there's no need for name calling."

"Name calling my ass." He then directed to Atticus, "Stop treating Eli like a dancing monkey."

Elijah added in, in that aloof manner he has, "I am sitting right here you know."

Atticus was starting to seem phased, which did give Gavin a little satisfaction, that is until Atticus had to start his own blows at Gavin, "What do you think you are in the police force? You're not much more than a puppet. People like me and Eli _own_ you."

"Well I own a big fucking gun! I could kick your lazy rich ass in a heartbeat with or without it too." Yeah, Gavin was pissed now. Normally he wouldn't have gotten this riled up over his father treating Elijah poorly, but Elijah had done a lot for him this past year. Elijah brought his dead boyfriend back to life for god's sake, all the while harboring some dark secrets for them. He couldn't stand seeing his worth being defined by fame and money.

"Gavin," Nines' placed a hand on Gavin's arm, ready to hold him back. Gavin probably wouldn't have escalated to physical violence, but either way Nines was going to prevent him from doing anything too idiotic. "let's take a walk and cool down."

"Not until Atticus learns to stop controlling his son's life."

Elijah stood up then, "Gavin, it's alright. I appreciate your chivalry, but we don't need this to escalate."

Part of him really wanted it to escalate. He wasn't a genius, but he knew basic math: two androids and his brother could easily prevent him from doing anything more to Atticus than kicking up dirt at him. 

Gavin gritted his teeth, but found the strength in himself to get up and turn away from the picnic table.

"If you need me, I'll be by the fucking waterfall," he called out behind him.

He could hear Atticus muttering something about _"bad tempers get you nowhere in life."_ He wanted to scream. He would when he reached the waterfall.

He could also hear Nines starting to follow after him, but he said, probably a little harsher than he intended to, "Not now, Nines. I want to be alone."

Gavin couldn't look back for fear of seeing any trace of hurt on his boyfriend's face, but Nines did say, "I understand."

* * * * * * * * *

Nines felt awkward when Gavin left. Unsure of what to say or do. Stuck into family drama he didn't grow up into nor could truly relate to from not having grown up in a family at all.

With Gavin gone, it seemed that gave Atticus permission to make the detective look like the bad guy in this situation.

"He always had a temper that kid. I knew he'd end up causing nothing but trouble."

Then Elijah said something Nines' software wouldn't have predicted, "Maybe if his father treated him like a son, he wouldn't have gotten into trouble as much. I think I would have been a little messed up too if I grew up knowing my father but not actually having one."

Dawn and Atticus were apparently not expecting that response either if the stunned silence was anything to go by. 

Atticus finally found his tongue to say, "Since when did you two become so close? You told me before you hadn't seen each other in years."

"Things changed. He's not the half-wit you used to make him out to be. You need to stop seeing him as an illegitimate child and give him a chance like Mom is."

"I am giving him a chance."

They all knew that was a lie.

Nines added, "Then try harder."

* * * * * * * * *

Gavin was throwing rocks into the shallow water when Elijah walked up to him.

"What kind of shit did Atticus say about me after I left? Hard to hear down here with the waterfall."

Elijah declined to answer, choosing instead to stand beside his brother, quiet for a moment.

"Remember when your mom was watching us," Elijah said, "but she had to work and left us alone for a while, so we sneaked out to go to the Detroit River?"

"Yeah. That was fucking stupid of us. Someone easily could have killed us or abducted us."

"It was still fun though."

"Yeah it was. You said something about wanting to have your own island then I think."

"I did."

"Guess you got it in the end sort of."

"In a way. I unfortunately couldn't purchase all of Belle Isle though. Just a plot for CyberLife Tower. Not an ideal location anyway. Not remote enough to live on."

"Yeah. Not flashy enough either. The big dick tower could only do so much to show off how big of a douche you are."

Elijah cracked a smile and Gavin found himself cracking one too. "You're right. I need to go with something bigger next time."

"That's the spirit."

After a beat of silence, Elijah added, "Thank you for standing up to my father like that."

"Well someone's got to call him out on his bullshit."

"I'm sorry it had to be you. If I'd had known he'd be acting like this, I wouldn't have asked you to come."

"I tried to tell ya. He's an ass, especially to me. We can't be a perfect family, no matter how much you might want it be that way, Eli."

"It was still worth a shot. If… if you want to leave early, I won't blame you. You can go back to Detroit with Nines if you want."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Not particularly."

"Then I'll hold out a little longer. I'd rather be here to call Dad out on his bullshit when he's being a dick to you."

"I am capable of taking care of myself you know."

* * * * * * * * *

Things were even more awkward when Elijah and Gavin joined the rest of their group back at the picnic table. Even Dawn wasn't quite as chipper as before as she directed them on where they were going next on the hike.

Dawn, Gavin, and Nines led the pack again on the trail. Further back, Atticus started talking to Elijah about the latest sport cars or something. Rich people shit. Chloe remained quiet for the most part.

Speaking softly, Dawn said to Gavin, "I want you to know that I still accept you both. Even after that little altercation."

Gavin wanted to bite out that he didn't need her acceptance, but held his tongue.

"I'm sorry you and my husband don't have the best relationship," She continued with that understatement. "He is trying to be better though. He wouldn't have told me about you if he wasn't. I hope you both can settle your differences someday. Maybe talk it out like civilized men."

More negative comments wanted to leave Gavin's mouth, about how it was far more than just differences between them. About how Atticus was the one being the dickhead here. Instead, he went with, "I think it'd take years of counseling to make that happen." 

As they went on, a couple of other hikers did a double take when they passed the group.

"Yo! You look like that Elijah Kamski guy," One of them asked. They were both not much older than teenagers. Two males in their early to mid-twenties.

Elijah started to say something, but Atticus beat him to it. "That's because he is! And I'm his father."

"Man, that's so cool. Could we get a picture with you?"

Elijah started to grumble out an excuse, but the hikers were already passing Atticus his phone and taking their places beside the android creator.

After the photo, the other hiker took notice of Chloe, exclaiming, "Whoa, is this one of the original RT600s?"

"Yes," Elijah begrudgingly answered. "She's the original, actually."

"No way! Do you take it everywhere with you?"

"Yes."

"Is it deviant?"

Chloe was the one to speak this time. "Yes, _she_ is deviant and sentient."

"Whoa, sorry," one of the hikers held his hands up, then seeming to notice the other part of the Kamski group watching them from a few paces away. 

"What android is that?" The other pointed to Nines, clearly not having got the memo that androids shouldn't be treated like objects or glorified pets. Nines was probably wishing he had taken his LED out today.

Gavin was annoyed by them treating his friend and boyfriend like this. Maybe what he said next was a little cruel and misleading, but he didn't feel sorry about it.

"Oh this bad boy?" Gavin said, patting Nines' shoulder. "This is a military android. He was made to kill anything that even looks at him funny. Ain't that right babe?"

Fortunately, Nines caught onto Gavin's behavior quickly and didn't take offense to it. He responded in a more robotic sounding voice, "Targets located. Engaging laser weaponry."

"Hey, easy there big guy. We don't want to fry these people with your laser eyes." Gavin had to cough to cover a laugh. There was a time he questioned if Nines really did have laser eyes, but the android assured him he did not.

The two hikers stared, wide-eyed at the RK900, "Mr. Kamski, you gave an android lasers?"

"No," Elijah responded, but decided to play along with the joke by adding, "But CyberLife did. This android is their most dangerous one out there. He was never produced though. Just a prototype."

"A very powerful prototype," Gavin grinned, leaning against his boyfriend like he was a sturdy old tree.

"I also have astute surveillance abilities," Nines said, "I'm currently monitoring both your heartbeats and stress levels. Your vitals indicate your are growing increasingly scared of me. Perhaps it is best if you carry on your way."

The now unsettled hikers agreed, quickly saying how it was nice to meet Elijah and went on their way down the trail.

Gavin chuckled and caught Nines giving a smirk. 

"Should I chase after them in a few minutes terminator style?" Nines suggested, "It would give them a hell of a fright."

Before Gavin could respond, Chloe voiced her displeasure, "You think tormenting humans is funny now?"

"It's just in good fun," Gavin shrugged, "They deserve it."

"But now they're going to have an even worse opinion about androids. They'll be afraid of us instead of trying to see us as equals. All three of you should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Chloe, come on," Elijah pleaded, "I doubt that those two-"

"I don't care what you have to say. You didn't stand up for me when you were talking to them. You once again just…" Chloe clenched her jaw, then announced curtly, "I'm going to wait in the car. Enjoy the rest of your hike."

Chloe marched off in the direction of where they parked, not looking back.

"Chloe! Wait! Chloe!" Elijah called. For a moment Gavin didn't think Elijah was actually going to go after her, but he turned to them saying, "If you want to continue, go on. We'll catch up."

Elijah then quickly followed after Chloe, pleading with her to wait.

* * * * * * * * *

The rest of the group was left a little stunned while watching Elijah go.

"Should we… um," Gavin started, looking conflicted.

Nines preconstructed a few options before going with, "Mr. and Mrs. Kamski, why don't you both go ahead. We'll wait for Elijah to come back here and then meet you at the next checkpoint."

Maybe it was their jokes about how dangerous Nines was—which wasn't entirely untrue—that made Dawn and Atticus go along with the idea without protest, continuing up the trail on their own.

Gavin looked to Nines, "Now what?"

"Wait here."

"What!? I'm not going to-"

Nines held up a finger to his lips and then pointed in the direction Elijah went.

Realization dawned on Gavin's face, and he was smart enough to keep quiet. Nines walked several paces down the trail, just enough so he could hear Elijah and Chloe speaking where they had stopped to argue, but still far enough away that the trees kept him hidden from them, even from Chloe.

Nines shouldn't be listening in on their conversation. It's morally wrong, he knows, but he wasn't equipped with special spy and surveillance functions for nothing. Hell, Elijah even tried to improve upon some of it when he fixed him up.

 _"What's wrong, Chloe?"_ Elijah asked her. _"Talk to me."_

_"Where do I even start? How about by not letting people talk to me like that! You could have said something."_

_"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that. I just didn't want to deal with those two. I wanted to tell them to fuck off."_

_"Then you could have at least corrected them or included me in the conversation. I'm not some trophy you can just carry around and show off."_

_"I know. I know you're not."_

_"Then act like it. Stop… stop this behavior of yours!"_

_"Stop what exactly? I don't understand what you want from me, Chloe."_

_"I want you to show that you care about me for once!"_

_"I do care about you. I always have."_

_"You don't show it. You're obsessed with making Nines and Gain happy. You do anything for them. You made them rings, you went along with that stupid stunt back there with them, you give them anything they ask for even before they ask for it, and yet you never stick up for me or do anything special for me like you do for them."_

_"Then I'll do something special for you too. You can buy whatever you want. Anything you'd like to have I'll get it for you. Whatever-"_

_"No, it's not about items, Elijah. It's about_ us. _You won't even define us. You're quick to show off how Gavin and Niles are boyfriends but you won't even give a similar title to us. You still treat me like a machine in public. You won't tell anyone that we're more than just creator and android."_

_"I've told you, we don't need to define our relationship. We're not really anything-"_

_"That's the problem. I want us to be_ something. _This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come here with you on this trip. I should have stayed at the house, or left with…"_ She paused, changing her words to, _"And now with all the family issues you and Gavin clearly need to work out, I don't think I belong to stick around."_

_"Chloe, no, please. I'm glad you're here. I need you here. I feel better when you're here. I didn't realize all that was so important to you. Let me try and make it up to you, please."_

A moment of silence as Chloe processed Elijah's words.

_"Then you should start figuring out how you're going to do that. I'm… I'm going to go to wait in the car still. Do you think you can find your way back to the other's without getting lost?"_

_"I can manage. Chloe, please."_

Nines could then make out the sound of Chloe's footsteps fading away. He quickly walked away to resume his place next to Gavin before Elijah saw him.

"What happened?" Gavin looked at him expectantly.

"I'll tell you later," Nines whispered. 

A minute later, Elijah came back to them.

"Where's my mom and dad?" Elijah asked.

Nines answered, "They're at the next checkpoint. Is Chloe okay?"

"I don't know. Have you messaged her?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe give it a while," Elijah suggested.

"Things okay between you two?" Gavin asked.

"We're fine."

Nines and Gavin exchanged a look, knowing Elijah was lying but not going to call him out about it now.

* * * * * * * * *

The only ones that seemed to not be completely miserable at the end of the hike were Nines and Dawn.

Gavin was pissed at his father, his father was pissed at him. Elijah and Chloe were having issues that he didn't know about and Chloe wasn't even there with them. He knew today was going to be bad, but he hadn't expected it to go this way.

It was still early afternoon when they reached their vehicles. Chloe was waiting by the Kamksi car, looking down with a red LED. Gavin noticed Nines' LED flashed yellow, either at the sight of her or trying to communicate to her wirelessly.

"Well, I know we've all had a long morning," Dawn began cautiously, "but we made reservations at the Manoir D'Amour. It's an exclusive five star restaurant with gorgeous balconies and decor and the food is amazing. You're all welcome to join if you'd like? Our reservations are at seven."

Gavin looked to Nines and then to his brother, exchanging the universal question of _'should we?'_

"It is a really nice restaurant," Elijah said, "I know you're not into the fancy lifestyle, Gavin, but I think even you'd enjoy it there."

"Guess that's our answer then," Gavin sighed. Maybe they could end off the day on a better note. "Send us the address and we'll meet you there."

They gave their goodbyes and went into their separate vehicles.

Once Gavin sat his ass down and they closed the doors, he blurted out, "What the fuck is going on with Chloe and Elijah?"

"I asked her and she said she didn't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, so what did they say when you were listening in on them?"

"Are you sure you want to know? You are violating your brother's trust."

"He's probably looked in your memories and seen all kinds of shit about me. I think we can give this one a pass, now spill."

"Alright, but not a word about it to either of them."

On their drive back to the hotel, Nines synced with the car and played back the audio of Chloe and Elijah's private conversation. (Unbeknownst to Gavin, he omitted the part where Chloe mentioned the rings.)

Once it ended, Gavin took a moment to process what he heard. "Damn. Chloe's jealous of us? Never thought anyone would ever be jealous of my relationships before. I mean, Eli's done a lot of shit for us, but it's not like we're with him all the time like Chloe is."

"She wants their relationship defined and public," Nines said. "Speaking as a fellow android, sometimes we crave for things to be defined, to make some sort of sense to us. I will admit, I wasn't particularly fond of when our relationship was in a limbo of sorts, when we weren't really fuck buddies, but weren't really boyfriends."

"Yeah. I guess I get that. Eli's never out right told me they're together. I've always assumed but he's always just waved it off when I ask," Gavin shrugged. He then frowned at the thought of, "You don't think they'll break up, do you?"

"I hope not."

"Me too. I'd be weird visiting Elijah and not visiting Chloe too."

* * * * * * * * *

When they reached the hotel, they had nearly 4 hours before they had to leave for dinner. With some time to kill before they started getting ready, Nines made a suggestion to his partner as they headed into their room.

"Hey, they have a pool here. Let's take advantage of it and go for a swim together. Maybe it will take your mind off things for a bit."

"Hell no! I'm not going swimming with you," Gavin blurted out.

"What? Why not?"

"Your android ass is going to get me electrocuted."

Nines rolled his eyes, "I'm waterproof. I'm not going to electrocute you."

"I'm not risking it."

"Gavin, we've showered together many times."

"That's different."

"There's been no cases of a perfectly functioning android electrocuting someone in the water."

"And I won't be the first."

"Now you're just being stubborn."

"Thought you liked that about me?" The human smirked and the only logical thing to do was to kiss that smirk off his face.

When they parted, Gavin whispered, "Okay the truth is, I don't have any swimwear, unless you have something for me I don't know about."

"Actually, because I think of everything, I did bring a pair of one of your old shorts. Will that suffice?"

"Fucking androids think of everything." Which in this case meant yes in Gavin-speak.

"We'll have to buy you something if you want to go swimming on our trip to the Grand Canyon. I think you'd look good in a speedo."

"Oh fuck you. You should wear a fucking speedo."

"If you ask me to, I will."

Gavin scoffed, “Nobody goes to the Grand Canyon to go swimming anyway.” 

* * * * * * * * *

Through Nines' persuasion, Gavin changed into the shorts he offered him. Nines changed into some swimming trunks which Gavin doesn’t remember Nines purchasing. Was Nines always this prepared or did he have some weird foresight that he was going to need them for this particular moment? He never knew Nines.

Either way, it was cruel how good the RK900 looked in a pair of modest blue swim trunks. Most of his smooth skin was on display, showing off all those fake muscles and moles.

They each grabbed a towel and then they left their room for the pool. Gavin's stomach suddenly twisted in knots because there were a couple people milling about the hotel. There could be some in the pool area too. They could see him swimming with an android who could only be his boyfriend. They weren't even in Detroit where he would feel more comfortable. They were in Ohio where he was probably going to be chastised for being gay _and_ with an android.

But then Nines placed his hand on the small of his back. Warm and steady against his bare skin.

Nines was there. Nines was always there. Nines was a murderbot and he was a cop. If anyone dared to threaten them, they could get through it. He wasn't a child that was helpless anymore, no matter how much his father made him feel like that.

"Are you okay?" Nines whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm good."

When they reached the indoor pool, Gavin was relieved there was no one else in there. He set his towel aside on a chair and was about to dip his feet in when Nines stopped him.

"Wait." The android bent down, dipping two fingers into the water and then pulling them out to place them on his tongue. "The water is acceptable. You may proceed."

Gavin rolled his eyes but couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Thanks for making sure this water doesn't kill me."

He waded into the slightly warm water, realizing this is the first time he's gone swimming in years. Him and Tina used to go swimming together sometimes when they were training in the academy, but not much after that. Elijah always said he was welcome to swim in his indoor pool, but the red tiles in it making the water appear red always unsettled him.

"You're not going to sink if we go into the deep end, are you?" Gavin asked while watching Nines step into the pool.

"You really think CyberLife would allow their most advanced android to sink?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to try and retrieve your ass if you do sink to the bottom of this pool."

Nines chuckled and shook his head. He eased his way close to Gavin, placing his hands on Gavin’s hip and the back of his neck. "You look beautiful."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Perfect Android." Gavin found his hands running along Nines' torso, amazed as always how human he felt.

Nines leaned in and kissed him, with Gavin happily kissing back. Their lips danced together. The moment felt so good. The water, the shape of Nines between his hands. The calm atmosphere of the space that was filled with white noise from the light fixtures and pool heaters combined with a soft echo of any sounds they made.

He had no idea how much time had passed. The spell of them making out was broken only when Nines' lips started to venture lower, to his chin, jaw, down his neck, on his shoulder. One of Nines' hands started to tease the back hem of Gavin’s shorts, before slipping underneath, giving his ass a squeeze.

"Ni…" He warned softly, things getting a little too heated for his comfort.

"What?" Nines smirked, the cheeky bastard.

"I'm not having sex with you in this pool. You might not have any shame if someone catches us, but I do."

"No one would see. I'm watching the security cameras right now to make sure no one disturbs us. And that no footage will be recorded of us."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'm not gonna take the chance, babe. At least not tonight."

"Another time then? Maybe when I buy you new swimwear." 

Gavin hummed and leaned his head against Nines' shoulder. Nines’ hand had stopped exploring beneath Gavin’s shorts, instead rubbing his lower back.

"This is completely unrelated," Nines added, "but when we visit the Grand Canyon, would you like the hotel we stay at to have a swimming pool? A hot tub? Or any other amenities you might enjoy, such as a luxury spa?"

"I doubt we'd be able to afford somewhere that has a 'luxury spa,' babe."

"You deserve to be treated to nice things every now and again. Is that a yes or a no on the spa? There’s one four star hotel near the grand canyon that has one."

"I thought this was supposed to be a relaxing time, and you're looking up hotels in your head?"

"It's relaxing to me."

"Werido," Gavin murmured against Nines neck. After a beat of silence, he whispered, "A spa could be nice I guess. If it's not too expensive. It sounds expensive though."

"I can afford it for you.”

"If you book something, you should know I don't want a massage from someone else. If someone's gonna be feeling me up, I want it to be you."

Nines' chuckled, "Only if you give me one in return."

"Would that even do anything for you? You don't exactly have muscles to work out the tension from."

"No, but it'd still feel nice coming from you."

"God, can you imagine us giving each other fucking massages? That would probably be one of the gayest things I've ever done."

“I don’t know, this is pretty gay too,” Nines teased, pulling Gavin impossibly closer to him.


End file.
